


森林與海

by SHM_typing



Series: 森林與海 [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHM_typing/pseuds/SHM_typing
Summary: TharnType the series基本上是跟著原作的改寫，但是改成ABO的設定，然後TT夫夫是AA簡單來說就是一個恐同直男A被溫柔甲甲A掰彎的故事還有一些我私設的內心描寫 XDH應該會有，但是我不知道自己能不能寫得出來 XD
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: 森林與海 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663393
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #ABO  
> #TharnTypeTheSeries  
> #同人 #OOC也許有 #MewGulf也許有  
> #強攻強受  
> #AA
> 
> 距離上次寫文已經是6年前的事了，所以拜託大家鞭小力一點

森林與海01

Tharn 很清楚地感受到了，那股味道，一股淡淡的海水味。  
那股味道似遠而近地飄來，縈繞著他的鼻息。Tharn 是個喜歡海邊勝過山林的人，他喜歡海水淡淡的鹹味與海風吹拂在臉上的清爽，也喜歡泡在水中的涼快感，住在曼谷市區的他很常和家人到海邊度假。不過話又說回來，坐落在市區的學校宿舍是不可能聞得到海水味的，Tharn試著釐清味道的源頭，首先，如此明顯的氣味通常只有在發情期時才能聞到，再者，Alpha和Omega的宿舍是分開的，所以不會是Omega的味道，而Beta的氣味非常地淡，也不會是Beta，綜合以上結果，也就只剩一種可能了，味道來自一名Alpha，而這名Alpha可能發情了。  
當Tharn在宿舍裡推敲著氣息的主人時，這股味道愈來愈濃郁，越來越靠近，近得就像貼在他鼻頭般地刺激著他的嗅覺，然後，他的房門被打開了。

「呃，嗨。」

Tharn望著進門的人，對方是個高挑的男孩，帶著黝黑的皮膚和中分的髮型，也許是第一次見面的關係，他露出靦腆的笑容走進房間，他手中搬著好幾個紙箱，從露出的手臂可以看出他有著精壯的身材，短褲的長度遮掩不了長期運動的肌肉線條。

「嗨，室友，我叫Tharn，你叫什麼呢？」  
「我叫Type。」  
「嗨，Type，接下來的一年我們好好相處吧！」

我的菜。  
這是Tharn對Type的第一印象。

\---

Type是一名大一新生，開學一段時間了，他對現在的生活非常滿意，作為一個Alpha，他在各方面的能力都有壓倒性的優勢，學校的課業他可以輕鬆應付，課餘時間他也和足球校隊練習得很開心，喔對，他不是校隊的，因為他只想開開心心地運動，懶得理會校隊的規定，他不像他的好友TechNo，明明只是個Beta，卻對管理球隊有個遠大的理想，才大一就開始規劃大四隊長夢了。

Type很懶的，他只想好好享受享受初次離家生活的體驗。

Type很懶的，懶到室友常常幫他帶飯吃；  
Type很懶的，懶到室友常常幫他晾衣服；  
Type很懶的，懶到室友總是幫他按鬧鐘，然後再溫柔地叫他起床；  
Type很懶的，但是他有一個天菜好人室友。

而且他的室友還是個超級好的人，那張混血兒的臉帥到讓人羨慕，180以上的身高配上Alpha的結實身材，還讀音樂系，唱歌好聽、會打鼓。人說「當上帝關了你一扇門，勢必會幫你打開另一扇窗」，而這名室友就是那位被眷顧的人，門、窗通通都是打開的那種人生勝利組啊！除了這些膚淺的外在硬體條件以外，軟體的部分，人既慷慨又溫柔，常常帶點心給自己吃，Type常常想，只要室友願意，他們兩個搭檔應該可以風靡全校吧，然後就會有數不清的Omega貼上來求歡，不管男的女的。

等等，我糾正一下，漂亮的女Omega就好，男Omega是這世界上最噁心的存在。  
我最討厭這種不男不女的同性戀！


	2. Chapter 2

森林與海02

「嗶嗶——嗶——嗶嗶——！」

Tharn睜開雙眼，用手遮著刺眼的陽光從窗簾縫中灑落。又是一個明亮的早晨，Tharn睜開眼睛後便起身關掉室友的鬧鐘，鬧鐘上顯示著「6:30」。

「早安，貪睡蟲。」Tharn對著熟睡的室友悄聲地說。  
其實Tharn今天早上沒有課，根本不用這麼早起，但是他的室友常常熬夜打電動，搞得自己早上爬不起來，總是放任鬧鐘響了好一陣子才起床。對聲音敏感的Tharn在開學第一週時便認命了，與其被動地期待室友產生自覺，不如自己跟著室友作息，早起運動吧。  
Tharn悄聲地換上運動裝，戴上耳機，在空無一人的校園中邁開步伐。這個時間的校園非常安靜，太陽才剛升起，還不算熱，而偶爾吹來的微風也能順勢帶走激烈運動而起的熱氣，很舒服。Tharn喜歡邊運動邊聽著適合的音樂，讓腦袋完全地放空，再重新注入輕快的旋律，配合身體的韻律，感受音樂中的節奏與節拍。  
繞完校園一圈後，在回宿舍前，Tharn會到學校附近的早餐店買早餐，然後帶回宿舍吃。

Tharn看了眼腕上的手錶，錶面顯示著「07:20」，Tharn嘴角揚起，快步地走回宿舍。

當他打開房門時，室友正以大字形的睡姿趴在床上，墊在頰邊的枕頭也有部分被口水浸濕，Tharn輕聲笑了，他室友的睡姿從來不會讓他失望。  
他走到床邊，輕拍室友的肩膀讓對方起床，不過對方無動於衷，只有發出幾聲意義不明的嗚鳴，Tharn早已習慣室友的賴床，這件事大概要做個五次室友才會真的起床。  
其實Tharn大可用腳踹室友，或是直接放生他讓他遲到，但是Tharn是不會這麼做的，Tharn可是個溫柔的人。

Tharn總是買兩份早餐，但是只有在週末的時候他才有機會和室友一起坐在房間吃飯，因為室友總是慌慌張張地起床，匆匆忙忙地沖澡、換衣服，趕忙地帶上Tharn買的早餐便出門上課了。

房門闔上前，室友從門縫中探出頭說：「欸Tharn，謝啦！你真是個好人！改天請你吃飯。」

Tharn並不是個習慣早起的人，沒有吃早餐的習慣，他不喜歡一個人吃飯，但是最近的他很喜歡每個早晨，他喜歡這個做著自己不習慣的事的自己，也喜歡室友慌亂離開後留下的一絲海水味。

「這個味道啊……」Tharn吸了一口氣後便轉身進浴室沖澡。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ABO  
> #TharnTypeTheSeries  
> #同人 #OOC也許有 #MewGulf也許有  
> #強攻強受  
> #AA

森林與海03

Type不是個愛八卦的人，但他的確很好奇室友的感情狀態。  
如此優秀的Alpha一定有很多人示愛，Type也不是笨蛋，每天晚上室友帶回來的點心應該都是某些人的心意，但是既然室友如此無所謂地跟自己分享，那自己也可以無所顧忌地接受吧。  
Type曾經試著執行自己的夯哥計畫，他邀請室友一起去夜店把妹，但是室友以練團的理由拒絕了。室友的確是很熱衷於音樂的，常常練到深夜才回來。在家的時候除了聽音樂、看演唱會影片，偶爾打個遊戲，也不太看他跟任何人有比較親密的往來，生活也是過得挺單純的。

算了，對方潔身自愛也好，要是室友像個種馬一樣每天帶女生回家，Type才真的會困擾。Type曾從TechNo那邊聽說一些奇葩室友的故事，有不愛乾淨的，有整天看A片的，也有那種喜歡上同一個女生而吵架的，TechNo常常嘲笑Type：「你上輩子是燒了什麼好香，室友這麼好？」

「怎樣啦？」  
「你嘴巴這麼壞，脾氣差，愛睡覺又懶惰，他是怎麼忍受你的啊？還是他其實在追你啊？每天都有愛妻早餐……」  
「你找死啊！我不是同性戀！」話還沒說完，Type拳頭便舉起，作勢打人的樣子，對方也連忙合掌為過頭的玩笑道歉。

狗嘴吐不出象牙。

室友的好Type是很清楚的，Type雖然表面上是個機掰人(TechNo說內在也很機掰，但是TechNo總是自討苦吃所以我們不列入參考)，但內心很溫暖，別人對他的好，他點滴在心，雖然有點彆拙，但一定會回報。像是他之前腳受傷的時候，TechNo時不時幫他(被威脅)跑腿，腳傷好了以後，他為了謝謝朋友，送了TechNo妄想很久的PS4足球遊戲片，還藉口說其實是剛好在特價。

Type是打從內心感謝室友開學至今的照顧，特別是今天早上的課，那個老師是系上有名的大刀，要是遲到就不能進教室，而且三次缺席就當掉，要不是室友及時叫醒自己，Type可能就要被記曠課了。  
當室友開始每天叫自己起床的時候，Type也曾經問過室友，他擔心自己造成對方困擾，說不定自己其實是那種超爛的室友而不自知，但對方一直默默忍耐著。

「嗯？不用客氣啊。我正好可以早起運動，你要謝謝我的話，就偶爾請我吃飯吧。」

看吧，對方連回答都這麼溫柔，讓自己能沒有負擔地接受好意，連報答的對策都想好了，多麼體貼的一個人啊，要是自己是個女生早就愛死他了。  
開玩笑的，我最討厭gay了。

「Type，你要跟我們一隊嗎？」TechNo和幾個同年的同學在準備練習踢球。  
「不了，我先去換衣服，我等等要去買東西。」給室友。

\---

事情發生在Type到休息室沖澡後，他穿好衣服，正在整理置物櫃裡的包包，然後他聽到匆亂的腳步聲，來者看來很急，Type將東西收好，轉身望著門口，等待慌張的那個人。

「Type！」TechNo氣喘吁吁地沖到Type面前，一手搭著肩，一手撐著身子。  
「怎樣？」   
「你是知道的……是嗎？」TechNo粗喘著，努力完整自己的話語。  
「三小啦？什麼東西？」Type皺起眉，一臉困惑地看著友人。  
「就是……那個…Tharn他……」

「碰！」Type使勁地關上身後的置物櫃，他憤憤地瞪著眼前上氣不接下氣的TechNo，咬牙切齒地吼著：「你再說一遍！」  
TechNo就是個神經大條的人，所以他真的又說了一次：「你知道Tharn是同性戀嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

森林與海 04

Tharn上完下午的課打算直接回宿舍，今天剛好沒有樂團的練習，幸運的話還能跟室友一起吃個晚餐。

「你上了大學就變得好冷漠啦，很難約你吃飯欸！」說話的人是Tharn的好友Lhong，兩個人在高中的時候便因為音樂而交好，現在兩個人碰巧考上同一所學校、同一個系，關係更是緊密，他們甚至還一起組了個樂團呢。  
「今天太早起床運動了，抱歉啦，改天再約。」Tharn隨便糊了個藉口搪塞Lhong，Tharn打算等到自己跟室友更熟之後再介紹兩人認識。

Tharn還不打算告訴好友，自己深深受室友氣味吸引的事。  
作為一名優秀的Alpha，他竟然對另一名Alpha的氣味著迷，這件事實在不太正常，說出來也只會讓朋友操心而已，還是之後再說吧。  
嚴格來說，Tharn喜歡的不只是室友的氣味，還有室友的外貌，在青春期懵懂的階段，Tharn便意識到自己對同性的偏好，比起秀麗的臉蛋，他更欣賞帶點稜線的面龐，也許是Alpha好征服的本質，他喜歡看著同為男性的戀人被壓在身下無助的樣子，陽剛與脆弱的反差總能讓Tharn興奮不已。  
而室友的外表完全符合Tharn的喜好。

在這個ABO的社會中，Alpha代表著領導、征服，天生有著更優秀的基因，在智力與體力上都有顯著的優勢，作為Alpha，不論男女都有雄偉的陽具，但是和Omega以外的人交歡的話，很難受精，Alpha在社會上是少數；同為少數族群的便是Omega，他們是嬌弱的、需要Alpha保護的，在社會中的角色僅有生育一途，特別的是男Omega的身體還演化出生殖腔來孕育生命；Beta則是一般人，普通到不行的普通人，就像是TechNo和Lhong。  
通常，Alpha和Omega會受互相吸引，特別是對彼此的氣味非常敏感，如果遇到「命定的人」的時候，雙方會受賀爾蒙影響，瘋狂地索求彼此，性方面的。不過也有些人決定不受生理的影響，選擇與自己愛的人在一起，Alpha與Beta、Beta與Omega的組合並不少見，但是Alpha和Alpha的組合就比較稀有了，通常，Alpha之間是競爭關係，他們用氣味來展示自己的地盤與所有物，所以Alpha雖然會聞到彼此的氣味，但會是彼此不舒服的、令人感冒的，通常的話。

所以Tharn很困惑，自己為何對室友的氣味如此迷戀。

當Tharn慢慢走近宿舍時，他並沒有聞到室友的氣味，因此Tharn推估室友還在操場練球。  
這也是為什麼當他打開房門後會如此驚訝。

「Type？我以為你還在練球？既然你在家的話，那我們等等一起去吃晚餐吧？」Tharn對著室友的背影提議著。

Tharn看著室友緩慢地轉身面向自己，皺著眉，臉上不帶一絲笑意，室友的雙拳緊握著，全身的肌肉都緊繃著，好像下一秒就會失去理智地動粗似的。  
Tharn走近室友，伸手想安撫對方的情緒，卻被室友奮力推開，然後Type帶著怒氣地問：「你是同性戀嗎？」

這突然其來的問題讓Tharn愣了一下，自己雖然不喜歡高調地宣傳，但也從來不忌諱自己的性向問題，所以他坦率地點頭，回答道：「是啊，怎麼了嗎？」

如果說剛才的Type是隻暴怒中的獅子，現在的Type便是下一秒就能衝破圍欄攻擊人的樣子，他的眼神惡狠狠地瞪著Tharn，雙手揪著Tharn的衣領把他拉近自己，他咬牙切齒地對著Tharn說：「你、馬、上、給、我、搬、出、去！」

「我告訴你，我恨死同性戀了，你們這些骯髒的東西，幹，光是跟你待在同個空間我都覺得噁心！」語末，Type還朝旁邊吐了口水表示輕蔑。

Tharn本來以為對方只是心情不好，所以不打算計較Type的無禮，但在聽了Type的話後，Tharn知道這一切都起因於「自己是同性戀」的緣故，身為同性戀並不是自己所能選擇的，而現今社會也漸漸對此議題達成共識，Tharn沒想到自己的室友竟會是如此地恐同，但Tharn自認沒有錯，錯的是Type太保守了，如果他對同性戀這麼敏感的話，日後也不能在社會中生存的。

「我不會搬的，我為什麼要走？你不能接受是你的事，你才是那個該搬走的人！」Tharn大聲地辯護自己，但在Type耳裡，這些話語就像金屬摩擦聲一樣刺耳。

Tharn還是兩人之中比較冷靜的一方，他知道對方正在情緒上，自己也不想這樣沒有意義的爭吵，但同時也不能對自己的權益退縮。

「Type，我不知道你以前發生過什麼事，我很抱歉你有過痛苦的回憶，但是這都不是你要我搬宿舍的理由。另外我要恭喜你，接下來的一年你將會從我身上學習到很多關於同性戀的事。」

為了避免擴大衝突，Tharn話一說完便轉身離開房間，關上門，他站在門前深深地吸了口氣，他試著調適自己的情緒。而身後關上的門傳出室友的咒罵聲：「幹你娘！你沒聽到我說的嗎？你馬上給我搬走喔！幹你娘機掰咧噁心濫交甲，幹！」


	5. Chapter 5

森林與海 05

室友離開房間後，Type還是無法抑制自己的怒氣，他氣沖沖地跑去向舍監要求換房間，但是結果非常失敗。除了Type的嘴巴太毒，一直叫舍監姐姐「阿姨」以外，還有就是已經學期中了，要退宿、換宿的同學早就處理完了，而遞補的同學也已經入住一段時間了，實在是沒有空房可以換。  
舍監阿姨雖然很不悅，但還是盡責地告知學生權益。  
啊，舍監姐姐才對。  
總之，舍監的回答並沒有幫助到Type。

「同學，如果你真的有什麼很嚴重的理由，學校還是可以幫你換，所以你到底有什麼毛……你跟你室友有什麼問題？」  
「呃，沒事……」實在說不出因為自己恐同啊。

算了，無法要求舍監阿姨換宿舍，那我自己找人換總行了吧！

\---

那天晚上Tharn沒有回宿舍，所以隔天的早八Type罕見地遲到了，他也不免俗地被TechNo調侃了一波。

「所以咧？你真的要換宿舍？」  
「廢話。」Type沒好氣地回答好友。  
TechNo搖搖頭，嘆了口氣：「你看你，就你這個態度，誰會跟你換啊？算了，我幫你吧。」

兩人下午沒課，吃過午餐後，TechNo便陪著Type一間一間房間地敲門，詢問對方換宿的意願。  
但正如舍監姐姐所說的，學期已經開始一段時間了，有問題的人早就換房間了，現在大家都已經和室友磨合得差不多了，要是換房間的話，勢必要再磨合 一次，所以大家都不太願意。  
他們兩個跑遍了整棟樓，敲了數不清的門，問到TechNo喉嚨都癢了，但還是找不到願意換宿舍的人。灰心的兩個人決定先回宿舍休息一下再去吃晚餐。  
在回到房間前，住在Type隔壁的學長Klui開了門，攔下了Type。

「嘿Type，我不是愛八卦，不過你知道我們宿舍的牆真的很薄，昨天我聽到你跟Tharn吵架的聲音，吵得很兇欸，還好嗎？」學長一臉擔心地問。  
在Type說話之前，TechNo搶先回答了：「吵到學長了真的是很抱歉，欸Type，快點，合掌道歉啊。」Type的雙手被TechNo抓著做出道歉的姿勢，Type也自覺不對，畢竟吵到了學長，所以真心地道了歉，還好學長看起來並不在意這件事的樣子。  
然後TechNo緊接著說：「學長，其實不是什麼大事啦，就是…想問問學長，願不願意跟Type換個宿舍啊？」

這個問題讓學長嚇了一跳，嘴巴說著不是什麼大事，但是身體卻在找新室友，所以這個大事到底是什麼事呢？

學長內心的小劇場還在跑的時候，學長的室友Seo走了過來，打了一下Klui的頭：「你不要再八卦學弟的事了。」  
Seo隨後對著大一的兩人說：「抱歉，我們相處得蠻愉快的，沒有打算要換宿舍的意思。」  
在Klui被Seo抓回房間之前，Klui還是留下了他的關心：「Type，有什麼問題可以來找學長討論，不用客氣啊！」

雖然Type很謝謝學長的關心，但是這點溫柔並沒有對事情產生任何幫助。

\---

在吃晚餐的過程中，Type的眉頭緊皺，一聲不坑地陷入自己的思考中。  
Type想了一下，其實有錯的是對方，誰叫Tharn是gay，既然如此，該搬走的人也該是Tharn才對，所以該坐在這裡苦惱的人也該是Tharn，不是自己。  
TechNo看朋友煩惱道連飯都不能好好吃的樣子，還是出了聲將朋友拉回現實。

「所以咧？你現在要怎麼辦？就跟他一起住了？」  
「不，我不換宿舍了。」  
「蛤？」TechNo光想到自己還在痛的嗓子就覺得心痛。  
「我不換宿舍，我要把他逼走！」

話說完，Type的臉上露出一抹奸詐的笑，這個想法就像是酸辣的開胃菜一樣，讓Type的胃口大開，很快地就把晚餐吃完了。  
而看著這一切變化的TechNo在心中暗自慶幸自己是Type的朋友，Type真的是有點變態。


	6. Chapter 6

森林與海 06

TechNo作為一個八面玲瓏、四海皆朋友的人，自然有很多「爛室友的故事」可以分享，要不是自己的文筆不太好，TechNo都想出書來談談自己的所見所聞了，然後自己就會一舉成名，變成暢銷書作家。  
在那之前，當務之急是幫助朋友當一個壞室友，雖然這麼做有點違背自己的良心，但是誰叫自己是Type的朋友呢？朋友真的是要慎選啊。  
兩個人一番激烈討論後，不，TechNo費盡心思、絞盡腦汁、掏心掏肺地把所有聽過的誇張室友事蹟都說給Type聽，最後Type決定了自己的作戰計畫。

沒錯，Type決定而已。  
可憐的TechNo，如此鞠躬盡瘁了卻還是食物鏈最下層。

\---

爛室友作戰計畫之一：亂動別人東西的室友最爛了！

當天晚上，Type一回到宿舍，就開始翻箱倒櫃。  
書架上的書？全部丟到地上！  
衣櫃裡的衣服？全部灑到地上！  
書桌上的資料夾？全部推到地上！  
上課用的講義？把迴紋針拆掉後再往空中一拋！  
哇，看那漫天紛飛的白紙與室友的心血，多美妙的風景啊！  
這樣你總該受不了了吧！

Type記得室友雖然沒有潔癖，但是喜歡維持乾淨、有秩序的環境，對方花了好一段時間才將房間布置成他喜歡的模樣，現在Type用不到5分鐘的時間便把對方的心血付之一炬，Type非常地開心。

Alpha間很感冒彼此的氣味，因為那是佔有的象徵，自從知道自己會搬進宿舍，Type便十分克制自己的氣味，但是那是在「當個好室友」的前提下。看著滿室的雜亂，Type悠閒地環繞室內一圈，在各處留下自己強烈的味道，就算室友視覺上沒有被氣死，嗅覺上也會痛苦不堪吧！  
Type揚起一方嘴角，滿足地笑了。

活該，誰叫你是同性戀！

\---

Tharn打開房門後，深吸了一口氣，之後，又深吸了一口氣，才踏入房間。  
他的衣服散落在各處，他的床上灑滿了餅乾，貼在牆上的海報被撕開，苟延殘喘地高掛著，他的書雜亂地躺在地上，有幾頁因為室友的粗魯而折傷，而餅乾屑也讓紙張染上油漬，自己心愛的鼓棒被插在水杯裡，珍藏的演唱會DVD也被丟在房間各個地方。

Tharn自認是個很有耐性的人，他以前也遇過恐同的人，但沒有見過如此直白的惡意。他可以忍受室友先前的無理，他甚至幫室友找藉口來合理化那些反應，但是眼前的這一切已經超過他的極限了，Tharn很清楚這是室友要把自己趕走的手段，如果Tharn因此生氣，反而會落入對方的圈套裡，但如果Tharn不做些事來反擊的話，室友只會得寸進尺。

我必須反擊。  
我也是個萬人之上的優秀Alpha。

\---

Type沒有想過室友會以其人之道還之其人之身。  
打開房間的瞬間，Type彷彿可以聽見自己理智線斷掉的聲音。除了一地雜亂的衝擊，他的思緒想像著室友用他淫亂的手碰自己衣服的樣子，如此地骯髒，他隱隱作嘔。  
Type瞪著靠著枕頭聽音樂的室友，踩著沉重的步伐朝他接近。  
他的雙眸被憤怒蒙蔽了，以至於沒注意到腳下的雜物。

「噗呲」的一聲，奇怪的聲音微微地從他腳下傳來。

他低頭一看，一條透明的液體從軟管擠出，沾染他的衣物。  
Type盯著那帶有花果香的液體，他雖然是第一次親眼見到這個東西，但他也沒蠢到不知道這是什麼。

「幹你娘！Tharn你這個混蛋，你幹了什麼！」  
被點名的人抬起頭，揚著微妙的笑容走向發語者。  
「我做什麼？你做什麼我就做什麼啊，親愛的室友。」Tharn邊說話邊伸手觸碰室友的手臂。  
Type一把揮開室友的手，緊抓對方的領口，揚起下巴發狠地說：「你、對、我、的、東、西、幹、了、什、麼！」  
此時的Tharn也變了臉色，提高音量地說：「說話前先想想你自己吧！你為什麼亂碰別人的東西啊！不喜歡同性戀你就搬宿舍啊！」  
Tharn說的每句話都是對的，每句話都像飛箭似的刺痛著Type的良心，以至於讓他無言以對。  
看著Type一臉吃鱉的臉，Tharn決定趁勝追擊，他從口袋中掏出一份禮物，他幽幽地說：「就是因為你亂碰我的東西，讓我找不到這條潤滑液，現在你又這樣浪費它，我看……我今晚是用不到這個了，就送你吧，親愛的室友。」

Type伸手接下Tharn的禮物，包裝乍看沒有什麼問題，翻面一看，才發現是保險套。

「你不是說我很淫亂的嗎？」Tharn語帶諷刺地說。

話說完，Tharn無視Type發青的臉色還有緊握的雙拳，也不在意室友將禮物往垃圾桶丟，他重新回到床上，戴上耳機，將自己與屋內詭異的氛圍隔絕，享受他的音樂世界。


	7. Chapter 7

森林與海 07

爛室友作戰計畫之二：沒經過同意就帶人回來的室友最爛了！

Type買了一些零食和酒，以某件事為名義，邀請了幾個班上比較要好的同學到他的房間聊天。  
Type刻意指著室友的床說：「那是我的床，隨便坐不用客氣。」  
房間的主人都這麼說了，同學們就自在地坐在Tharn鋪好的棉被上，隨手拿起枕頭就抱在懷中，即便自己才剛運動完，流了滿身的汗。  
大家都男生嘛！

除此之外，Type將買的食物都堆在室友的桌上，任憑塑膠袋外凝結的水珠滑落在室友的筆記上，冰冷的水滴暈開原子筆的墨跡，室友乾淨、整齊的筆記逐漸變得難以閱讀。Type還指使同學們拿了室友的餐具來承裝食物及酒，一點都沒有把昨晚的教訓放在心上。  
目睹一切並知曉一切的TechNo面有難色，一方面他覺得是Type太小題大作了，這世界上的同性戀那麼多，而且大家對他們越來越了解，又不是一起住對方就會愛上你，說得好像性別對了誰都可以一樣，同性戀也是很挑的好嗎！甚至還比異性戀更挑呢！  
另一方面他也知道Type從認識以來就對這話題很敏感，而Type也不是什麼壞人，就是嘴巴討人厭跟恐同而已，作為朋友還是很nice的，在他以前被欺負的時候時常挺身而出、打抱不平。  
就只能說，老天爺愛捉弄人啊。什麼人不好？偏偏給了一個同性戀的室友，是同性戀就算了，要嘛一開始就讓Type知道，不然就期末再讓他知道，為什麼偏偏挑在這個尷尬的時間點呢？

TechNo嘆了口氣，怯怯地問：「欸Type，你確定真的要這麼做嗎？」  
而Type毫不猶豫地點了頭。

\---

Tharn在回家之前是做好心理準備的，畢竟經歷昨天那番風雨，不曉得室友還會不會想方設法來整自己，所以他帶著謹慎、沉重的心情扭開門把。

「欸，Type，你室友回來了，那我們……？」面對門口坐著的同學出聲提醒。  
Type頭也不回地說：「沒事，我室友人很好的，不會因為這種雞毛蒜皮小事生氣的，對不對啊？親、愛、的、室、友。」  
趴在Tharn床上的同學連忙招呼Tharn：「你叫Tharn是吧？坐下來跟我們一起喝啊！Type每天說自己的室友有多帥，人有多好，今天總算見到本尊啦！」  
「對啊，我們都很好奇你是怎樣的人欸。」另一個坐在Tharn椅子上的同學附和著。

Tharn是受寵若驚的，他想過最壞的情況，也想過冷戰的場景，就是沒想過自己會受到這番熱烈歡迎，而且沒想到Type竟然，其實，是很喜歡自己的？  
他順從地坐到室友旁邊，他從餘光偷看室友的臉色，眉頭皺得可以死一隻蚊子，而飄移的眼神也透露出他的慌張，室友大概沒想過他的朋友會這樣爆料吧！  
Tharn在心裡暗自竊笑，自己的室友真的好可愛啊。

「吵死了，垃圾話多啊，誰叫你們說這個了！」Type不悅地說，順勢將手上的酒一飲而盡。

看著現場尷尬的氣氛，TechNo連忙出面緩頰，央求Tharn介紹一下房間，他們都是住在校外的人，沒有待過宿舍，對於宿舍的環境、生活都很好奇，而Type自進門後也沒有讓他們參觀房間的意思。

Tharn笑笑地答應了，他從一樓的公共空間開始講起，談到洗衣房的限制，還有浴室的配置，上至宿舍的規矩，下至打掃分配，Tharn輕鬆又有趣的大致講述了宿舍生活。

而在最後，Tharn像是突然想起什麼一般，對著Type的朋友說：「從剛剛我就很好奇了，你為什麼躺在我的床上啊？還有那是我的椅子喔。」  
突然被指名的兩個朋友略顯尷尬地火速離開Tharn的所有物，不好意思地說：「抱歉啦，Type說那是他的，我就以為沒關係……欸Type，你怎麼跟我這樣說啊！」

聽到同學的說詞，Tharn心中的疑惑也就迎刃而解了，原來今天的這一切也是室友的計畫，室友並沒有從昨天的爭吵中學到教訓，他還是想要把自己逼出去，只不過他萬萬沒想到朋友不但沒有幫上忙，甚至還讓他大出洋相。

Type一定尷尬地想要鑽洞躲起來吧。

「各位，我還沒吃晚餐，我出去買個東西，你們慢慢聊，有要幫忙帶什麼嗎？」Tharn其實和Lhong吃完飯才回來的，他只是想幫Type找個台階下而已。

接收完大家的點餐後，Tharn帶著鑰匙、手機、錢包，便出門了。

Type看著旁邊空下來的位置，緊皺的眉頭又皺得更緊了。  
搞什麼啊！自以為偶像劇男主角啊！誰需要你的溫柔啊！誰要你幫忙圓場啊！幹，自以為情聖是不是！


	8. Chapter 8

森林與海 08

計畫二的失敗讓Type緊急啟動計畫三。  
爛室友作戰計畫之三：隨便帶人回家打炮的室友最爛了！

等一下，Type沒有要帶人回來做什麼，他只是想讓同性戀室友感到尷尬而已，沒有必要犧牲自己到那種地步。

「欸，我前幾天拿到一批好貨，要不要一起看一下？」Type不懷好意地向朋友們提議。

畢竟大家都是才剛滿18的健全男大生，一起看個片什麼的，而且還聽說是好貨，誰能拒絕這種邀約呢？

Type未經同意地將隨身碟插在室友電腦上，逕自地打開私藏的資料夾，用著室友平時用來品味樂團表演的高級音響，播放著另一種音樂。  
呃，嚴格來說，這也算是阿卡貝拉的一種？

Type播的是Omega女教師與Beta男學生間的禁忌之愛，女優留著一頭烏黑長髮，髮絲隨意地散亂在臉龐及肩上，女優有一張小巧白淨的瓜子臉，水汪汪的大眼和誘人的豐滿唇瓣讓迷離的神情顯得更為魅惑，貼身的短裙和白襯衫更凸顯出女教師的姣好身材。  
故事的開頭是女老師取締在廁所偷抽菸的學生，而後學生心生不滿，決議報復，便藉口課後輔導，將女老師騙到無人且上鎖的教室，並在那裡襲擊女老師。  
一開始女老師奮力抵抗，被學生強餵強制發情藥後，她漸漸失去自我的控制，並沉溺與學生的性愛之中，食髓知味的身體在日後仍然深深著迷，無法自拔。

這群少年們十分專注於眼前的畫面，以至於Tharn進門時都沒人發現。

Tharn默默地走到Type身邊，探頭看了一眼大家熱衷的話題中心，他揚起嘴角，在Type的耳邊小聲地說：「原來你喜歡這種的啊？」  
Type轉頭瞪了Tharn一眼，便將視線回到螢幕上，不與多加理會。

在女老師和男學生要開始進入正戲的時候，TechNo出言說道：「欸，Type，我覺得這女優很普通欸，這個劇情也很常見，這算什麼好貨嘛……」  
「對啊，胸部看起來也太假了吧。」  
「我是覺得叫聲沒有感覺啦。」其他兩人也附和著。

Tharn看室友一臉尷尬，微笑著說：「那你們要不要改看我的好貨啊？」  
「不行！」Type馬上反對！  
「為什麼不行啊？Tharn感覺品味很好啊，看的片應該也很不錯吧！」其他人疑問著。  
Type一時語塞，吱吱嗚嗚卻說不出什麼來。

因為他是同性戀啊！

這句話Type在心中大喊，卻沒有勇氣說出來，他不想讓其他人知道自己有個同性戀的室友。

幸好後來Tharn播的是男女的愛情動作片，Type雖然鬆了一口氣，但心中也多了很多問號。  
他悄聲地問：「你是雙性戀嗎？不然怎麼會有這個？」  
Tharn用他勾人的雙眼興致高昂地看著Type：「我不是雙性戀，我對這些片沒興趣，但我對……看片的人的反應很有興趣。」

神經病！Tharn一定是神經病！變態！超級大變態！  
Type在心中的小宇宙狂嘯著。


	9. Chapter 9

森林與海 09 (微限)

接連失敗的計畫讓Type非常鬱悶，他滿腔的怒火無處發洩，只能憋在心裡，所謂的「有苦說不出」。  
當朋友們為著Tharn的成人片興奮時，Type對畫面中的人物早已失去了興致，他報復似地搶走室友手中的購物袋，一個人喝著室友買回來的酒，一罐接著一罐，沒有要留給其他人的打算。

而這樣無節制的暴飲換來的就是不省人事。

TechNo看了眼床櫃上的時鐘，再無奈地看著躺在Tharn床上的好友，他試著搖醒對方：「你這個笨蛋！你知道你躺在誰的床上嗎？快點起來啊！」  
宿舍的門禁時間是晚上23點，因為TechNo並沒有住宿，所以他必須在門禁時間前離開，否則就得待在宿舍一整晚了。  
「我得回家了啦笨蛋Type！」

當Tharn拿著水杯走向TechNo時，TechNo一臉驚慌，並且加大了叫醒朋友的動作。  
Tharn是個敏感的人，所以他開口問：「No，你知道我的事情是嗎？」  
TechNo先是抿著嘴，然後半放棄地和對方正面對決：「對，我知道。」

「Tharn，我想替Type跟你道歉，對不起，我知道這一切都很像是孩子在無理取鬧。Type這樣你也受不了吧！所以……你能不能搬離宿舍呢？你能不能就讓他一點點？他不是什麼壞人，我認識他的時候他就很討厭gay了，就只有這點比較不好，還有偶爾會使喚我跑腿，把我當僕人看……」  
「Tharn，算我拜託你，你可不可以搬出去啊。」

Tharn有點訝異會從TechNo嘴裡聽到這些話。  
並不是對TechNo的失望，而是看出兩人間深厚的友情，也從這段話聽出Type的品性。

其實是個好人的，為什麼會這麼討厭同性戀呢？  
如果我就這麼搬走的話，Type是不是會繼續抱著自我的歧見活下去呢？  
這樣的他不管到哪都會和人起衝突的。  
今天他遇上的是好脾氣的我，但不表示他日後不會出問題。  
我搬離的話，不僅治標不治本，而且好像是我做錯了什麼似的，只會讓事情惡化……

「No，很抱歉，我不能答應你。我搬出去的話，就好像同性戀是有錯的一樣，關於這點我不能退讓。」Tharn捍衛著自己的立場。

「至於Type，我會照顧他的。你放心，我不會對喝醉的人做什麼的。門禁時間快到了，你趕快回家吧。」

TechNo看了眼時鐘，又看了眼朋友，再看了眼時鐘，最後想到媽媽生氣的臉，TechNo便狠下心，決定將朋友交給Tharn照顧。  
臨走前，TechNo出於謹慎，還是出言提醒Tharn：「那個，我們明天滿堂，要坐在椅子上很久，那個，就是，Tharn你，你溫柔一點吧……」

TechNo這不知道是無俚頭還是太細心的發言Tharn無語地笑了。

\---

Tharn讓Type睡在自己的床上，他回想著稍早的畫面，還有縈繞在空氣中的氣味，Tharn認為自己該做點事情分散注意力，所以他回頭將聚會後的凌亂整理乾淨，整理完，他又洗了個澡，將外出的黏膩以及打掃的不適都沖洗乾淨，被帶走的不只有沈上的髒汙，還有纏在鼻息間的海水味，以及蠢蠢欲動的心跳。

當Tharn從外面買東西回到宿舍的時候，他便意識到Type的味道正在誘惑著自己，也許因為當時對方在看成人片，荷爾蒙的分泌特別旺盛，害他差點被排山倒海而來的情慾淹沒。還好，現場還有其他人，這些朋友們的存在讓Tharn的理智抑制住衝動。

出浴室後，Tharn忍不住看了眼躺在自己床上的室友，對方無防備的樣子，和日常張牙舞爪的兇猛模樣有著極大的反差。

Tharn裸著上身，用毛巾擦著髮梢上的水珠，慢慢地走向熟睡的室友。  
Tharn靠近室友的頸肩，散發氣味的腺體就在頸部，室友的腺體散著情慾的味道，Tharn深吸了一口氣，感受著室友的氣息。  
沐浴後的Tharn，身體微微冒著沐浴後的蒸汽，他隱約看見白煙穿梭在室友的髮間，因為靠得很近，他看著一滴水珠自髮梢滴落在對方頰上，對方的肌膚感受到水滴帶來的涼意，室友微微撇開了頭，像是在拒絕Tharn的接觸。

Tharn挺起身，拉開與室友的距離，他以居高臨下的姿態看著身下的室友：「我很想知道，這麼討厭同性戀的你，如果發現自己和男人發生關係了，會有什麼反應？」

Tharn再次伏下身，他用嘴唇輕碰水滴落下的地方，然後是那聽不進人話的耳朵，接後，他沿著下顎線佈下自己的行跡，一路來到脖子。  
Tharn看著對方因酒意而染紅的肌膚，還有在頸上的些微突起，他刻意地用舌尖舔了室友的喉結，他感受到對方身體微微一震，似乎也有感覺一樣，讓Tharn默認那是誠實的身體發送的許可，他更大膽了點。  
他吸吮著腺體四周的肌膚，嫣紅的小點散落在脖子、鎖骨，以及胸膛上。過程中Type時不時低吟著，身體像是難耐地扭動著，這些反應讓Tharn更加興奮，對方果然是有感覺的。

「你知道自己有多麼誘人嗎？」

Tharn將自己的吻覆上室友的，他的雙唇含著對方的上唇，他來回地品嘗那柔軟的唇瓣，他感受到對方也以輕柔的幅度回應著，微張的唇間在歡迎著更多的刺激，也讓Tharn加重的親吻的力道。

在Tharn的舌頭就要闖入對方的唇內之際，他停下來了。  
取而代之的，他輕柔地吻了室友微腫的嘴巴。

「晚安，親愛的室友。」

然後Tharn起身去了浴室。

\---

那天晚上，Type夢見自己在森林裡迷路了，怎麼繞都走不出來，他最後索性靠著一棵樹坐了下來，他聞著森林裡的香氣，他聽著樹葉的婆娑聲，他看著灑落在地面的星點陽光，他才發現自己其實不想走出森林。


	10. Chapter 10

森林與海 10

恍惚之間，Type感覺有溫暖的熱源貼上自己的臉，他忍不住像隻貓似地蹭了上去，然後他聽到耳邊傳來輕笑聲。

「Type，起床了，你壓得我手麻了。」

Type停止了磨蹭，眉頭皺起，翻了個身。

是Tharn的聲音，不要吵……我還想再睡一下。  
Type那無聲的抱怨並沒有傳達出去。

「Type，不要再睡了，快起床。」室友再次出聲。

這次Type總算緩緩睜開雙眼，當他眼前的世界逐漸由一片模糊變得清晰，他意識到他正看著自己的床，而床上空無一人。  
等一下，為什麼我的床在那裡？為什麼我不在我的床上？我不是應該在床上嗎？等一下！那我現在睡在哪裡？為什麼Tharn的聲音這麼近？他剛剛說什麼？什麼手麻？他手麻乾我什麼事？靠腰，該不會……

Type慢慢地轉身，迎著他的是Tharn那過分燦爛的笑容還有刺眼的陽光。

「早安，親愛的室友。」Tharn慵懶的聲音悠悠地傳入Type的耳朵。

Type坐起身子，快速地掃射了四周，他花了幾秒鐘整理眼前大量且驚人的資訊。他看見裸著上身的室友，他看見室友右手臂上的壓痕，他看見自己的襯衫大開，他看見自己坐在室友的床上，他還隱約地看見胸上的星點紅跡。

幹，這個混蛋對我做了什麼！

「碰！」Type看著對方討人厭的臉，害怕地往後退，但是單人床本來就不適合兩個男子共枕，所以Type一個著急便摔下了床。

「不要過來！」在室友伸出手之前，Type就先制止了對方的幫助。  
Type緊抓著領口，神情凝重地說：「你這個變態！你對我做了什麼？」  
室友用視線將自己由上往下打量了一番，然後說：「就…你看到的那樣。那……你覺得怎麼樣啊？」

不給Type反應的機會，話說完室友隨即起身，隨手拿條毛巾便往浴室去了。  
「幹你老師，給我回來喔！把話說清楚啊！欸！」Type在室友身後喊著，但被對方完全無視了。

他到底對我做了什麼？  
什麼我覺得怎麼樣？  
我覺得……我覺得睡得蠻好的……不對！不是這個！  
我胸部上面這個是什麼？紅紅的這個是蚊子咬嗎？但是不可能蚊子咬這麼多個啊？幹，該不會是草莓吧！  
幹！媽的！等一下！我的屁股好像有點痛！靠腰啦！不可能！不可能！  
等等，我剛剛才從床上摔下來，這是撞到的痛吧！

意會到全是自己的誤會後，Type惱羞地對浴室裡的人怒吼：「混蛋啊！敢整我，你死定了！」

\---

TechNo一向都是壓線到教室的，反正早點到學校也只是浪費時間，還不如在家睡飽一點再出門，就算是下午的課，也得要在家玩遊戲玩到最後一分一秒再出發，這是TechNo一直以來的上學準則，不過準則就是用來打破的，特別是為了八卦！  
TechNo今天下午才有課，但他早早就到了學校，他約了Type一起吃飯，下課鐘都還沒響，他就在學生餐廳裡坐好，佔著位子等了朋友。  
TechNo緊盯著餐廳門口，他深怕自己會錯過朋友的身影，而那會是一個極大的損失，所以他一刻都不敢分神。  
等到餐廳都快被學生擠滿的時候，TechNo才看見Type悠閒地走進學生餐廳，TechNo非常仔細地觀察Type走路的姿勢，腳落地時的表情變化，如果昨晚發生了點什麼，好友一定會有所不同的。

可惜的是，Type跟平常並沒有什麼不一樣。

「唉，你來啦？」TechNo一開口便嘆了口氣，搞得Type一頭霧水。  
「怎樣啦？」  
「就是，想問問你還好嗎？」TechNo略微失望地回答。  
「我很好啊，是能怎樣？」

雖然自己非常堅信Tharn一定會對Type做什麼，但昨晚Tharn也出言保證了，也許Tharn就像他自己說的一樣紳士也說不定？

「欸Type，我覺得你真的要對你室友好一點，他是個好人哪。」TechNo語意深長地說。  
Type察覺到朋友今天一連串的反常行為，回答道：「三小啦，你今天是怎樣，吃錯藥喔？」  
TechNo又嘆了口氣：「就你今天很好啊，表示Tharn昨天有信守承諾，有好好照顧你，而且真的沒有對喝醉的人出手。」  
Tyep聽著朋友的話，回想到今天早上的畫面，想起自己被惡作劇的事實，便不悅地回嘴：「你又知道他什麼都沒做了？我恨死同性戀了，他給我滾得越遠越好！」  
「說到這個，我還沒跟你算帳！你昨天竟然把我丟給Tharn！找死啊！」Type越想越生氣，手一舉起來就是可以馬上揍飛朋友的樣子。  
TechNo趕緊護著頭，連忙為自己解釋：「怪我啊？你自己爬到他床上的！就知道跟同性戀著了還喝那麼多！喝醉了又整個睡死，怎麼叫都叫不醒，你重死了我也搬不動你！宿舍的門禁時間又要到了，我只能走啊！」  
面對好友的控訴，Type只能無言地面對自己昨晚的錯誤。

TechNo也不是什麼小氣的人，認識Type那麼久了，也知道朋友就是死鴨子嘴硬，就是那張臉拉不下來道歉，反正Type沒有失身就好。  
隨後，TechNo想起今天約吃飯的重點。

「是說，我找到人願意跟你換宿舍了，我們球隊的那個Champ，他室友法律系的，每天都熬夜唸書，Champ又比較早睡，兩個生活作息有點不一樣，但你也是個夜貓子，應該還好，看你要不要跟他聯絡看看？」

Type想著自己今天為什麼會這麼丟臉，為什麼今天會有被TechNo壓在頭上的一天，為什麼自己屁股有點痛，為什麼自己的大學生活變得很不順遂了，而這一切的一切都是Tharn的錯！  
要是自己就這麼搬走，不就是向他認輸了嗎？

「No，謝啦，但是我不搬了！我不能讓他稱心如意。」Type將擦完嘴的面紙揉成一團後再丟到桌上，露出充滿勝負欲的臉。


	11. Chapter 11

森林與海 11 (微限)

所以Type有再想到什麼計劃來整室友嗎？  
答案是──沒有。  
那Type要怎麼把室友趕出去呢？  
答案是──不知道。  
雖然Type偶爾還是會做些挑釁室友的事，像是：故意吃掉他的餅乾還留紙條嗆聲，又或是故意拿室友的衣服穿。不過室友的反應就是以牙還牙，以眼還眼，雖然發現被整回來的當下Type會氣得跳腳，但是他很快地又會調整好心態再去捉弄室友。兩個人現在的關係比起先前的劍拔弩張，已經變得像是喜歡互相捉弄的朋友了。  
說來說去，Type到底還想不想把室友趕走啊？  
呃……這題不好回答。Type當然還是不想跟同性戀一起住，只不過，Type只是，好像，疑似，可能，沒有那麼討厭Tharn了。  
雖然還是很想把他趕出去，但是就這麼一起住著好像也沒什麼問題。  
室友還是會固定叫他起床，只不過以前很溫柔，現在則是打著鼓；室友還是會幫忙買早餐，只不過以前每天換樣式，而且都會記得加辣椒，現在則是買些清粥小菜，讓喜歡重口味的Type吃得比較不習慣；室友每天面對著自己的無理取鬧，還是有耐心地陪著自己耗，如果撇開是同性戀這點，室友真的是個大好人，但他是同性戀，而我恨死同性戀了，所以可以的話Tharn最好還是搬走。

還有最近自己常常會夢到在森林裡散步的畫面，在大自然的圍繞下，聞著清新的林木香，看著嫩綠的枝枒，摸著停在他指尖的鳥兒，這樣的夢讓他整個人都像被淨化似的，一覺醒來，什麼脾氣、怨恨都沒了，人平靜多了。

\---

好景不長，這樣的「和平」只維持了一個多禮拜。

事情發生在某個午後，Type下午沒課，室友不在房間，剛好有人在大一新生line組傳了一支高清無碼片，作為一個單身且身心健全的大一男孩子，自然是會有需求要解決的。  
Type在床上喬了一個好姿勢，讓他能一手拿著手機，另一手與好兄弟摩擦，他還把一整包衛生紙擺在床頭櫃，一個伸手就能勾到的地方，以避免可能的污漬。  
隨著片中的劇情推演，Type的手部活動也逐漸加速，他的呼吸急促，微張的嘴透漏著喘息。 

\---

今天老師提早下課，Tharn想著今日與室友相處的時光，雖然還是有點頭疼，但是室友越看越可愛，曾幾何時那生氣的臉也變得柔和多了。所以他果斷拒絕Lhong的逛街邀請，決定直接回宿舍。

隨著他逐漸接近房間，Tharn有鼓似曾相識的異樣感受，他好像聞到Type的氣味，而味道越來越濃，他很確定Type就在房間裡，但是這麼濃的味道並不正常，除非Type……正在進行性行為。

Tharn對自己的預想感到害怕，從初次見面時，Tharn便開始在意Type，如果自己很在意的人現在其實正在共用的房間裡做愛，而對象不是自己，這多少都會讓人大受打擊。

忐忑不安的Tharn三步併成兩步地快走回房間，然後在開門的瞬間猶豫了一下，他不敢想像開門後的畫面，但長痛不如短痛，如果Type有對象了，自己又有什麼資格說話呢？

打開門的瞬間，Tharn和被窩中的人都愣在原地，四眼相交的瞬間，Type很想死，非常想死，而且是先殺了對方自己再去死。Type火速地抽了幾張衛生紙並且將棉被拉得更緊，他心虛地大喊：「回來不會敲門啊？」

Tharn看著室友潮紅的面頰，那充滿防備的姿態，他瞬間明白了，對方剛剛其實是在自慰，自己先前的擔憂全都是幻想而已。  
他忍不住地笑了，室友怎麼可以這麼可愛呢？好想吃了他。  
Tharn反身將房門鎖上，慢慢走向進入防備狀態的室友，他伸手摸上室友緊繃的皮膚，用大拇指親暱地蹭著室友紅潤的臉龐。

「你要幹嘛？我警告你，滾開喔！」  
Type雖然很想出手抵抗，但是礙於種種因素，他不方便用剛摸完性器官的手去碰Tharn，只好用言語當武器，希望對方能聽進去。

但是Tharn並沒有理會他的抗議，他輕輕地親上手掌方才撫摸過的地方，一路向後親上了耳垂，他張口含住了耳垂，他感覺身下之人微微地顫抖，他將那視為舒服的反應，便接著往脖頸移動，又吻又吸地，在腺體附近留下好幾個痕跡。  
他將頭埋在對方頸肩深吸了好幾口，他可以感覺自己的身體也躁熱了起來，是那誘人的海水味，都是那海水味讓他無法克制自己，他試著將所有行動停在一個合理的玩笑範圍內，但他停不下來。  
與此同時，他一隻手搭在對方肩膀上，另一隻手摸上室友的大腿，長期運動的大腿帶著肌肉的結實，摸起來手感很好，他緩慢地往上摸，偶爾輕揉對方敏感的肌膚，他隱約聽到對方越來越重的呼吸聲，他知道對方也有感覺，於是伸手摸上了炙熱的火柱。

「不要！不要…拜託你…不要這樣對我……拜託你…我不要……」Type的聲音帶著顫抖，這是Tharn第一次聽到室友以如此卑微的方式說話，這反而滿足了他的征服慾。  
Tharn看了室友的神情，一臉泫然欲泣的樣子，他安撫式地親上那害怕的嘴唇，他輕聲地說：「別怕，我只是想要讓你好受一點，我不會傷害你。」

雖然同為男性，但他的手比Type的更大了一點，再加上Tharn長期玩音樂的關係，他的手掌上覆著樂器練出來的繭，觸感更為粗糙。當他的手指碰上敏感的頂端，他聽到室友倒抽一口氣的聲音，他接著在上頭緩慢地打圓，讓手指沾滿流淌而出的體液，有了分泌物的潤滑，摩擦起來並不困難，他的手掌包裹著室友的挺立，時快時慢地套弄著，而室友的嗚咽聲也被封在來回親吻的唇間。

\---

Type射了之後，他奮力地將Tharn踢開，這時Tharn才看清對方的臉上留著滿臉的淚水，他想抹去他的悲傷，他想讓他停止哭泣，他想道歉，他想讓時間倒轉，但是Type蜷成一團，緊緊地用棉被包住自己， 他是一隻立著刺的刺蝟，他是一隻受了傷，使盡全力立著刺，用最後的一點力量保護著自己的刺蝟。

Tharn真心地感到愧疚，剛才的所作所為讓自己好像真的成為Type嘴裡罵的那種同性戀了。


	12. Chapter 12

森林與海 12

Type無法止住淚水，他不停地想到那個時候，無論他如何地大聲哭泣、尖叫、哀求，都沒有人來救他，沒有人，沒有任何人……

\---

在下午的意外過後，Type沒有離開他的被子過，他將自己緊緊地包起來，柔軟的棉被在此時就像是堅硬的殼一樣，保護著他。他一動也不動，即使過了晚餐時間，他也沒有動靜，Tharn只能從偶爾傳出的啜泣聲確認對方還活著。  
Tharn想向對方道歉，Tharn不知道室友究竟經歷過些什麼，但想必是讓他非常痛苦的回憶，無論如何，那是一個過了頭的玩笑，自己都要真心地致歉。  
不過對方現在是如此防備的姿態，他也只能等了，畢竟是他做錯事在先，又有什麼資格要求對方現在接受他的道歉呢？

Tharn抱著忐忑不安的心入睡，睡前他看了眼室友的背影，小小的、孤單的、灰暗的，一個人在那邊，他想抱著他，他想分擔他的悲傷，但話說回來，Tharn才是那個始作傭者不是嗎。

「救我……誰來…誰來幫幫我……救…我！救我！」

半睡半醒之間，Tharn被室友的哭聲吵醒，他急忙地打開床頭燈，走到室友的床邊查看他的狀態。  
室友全身發燙，衣服被汗浸濕，無助的淚痕佈滿整張臉，他的手無力地在空中揮舞著，像是要抓些什麼，卻又抓不著，那沙啞的聲音努力求救著。  
Tharn一把將Type從床上撈起，他用力地，但又溫柔地，抱著Type，他的手輕拍著室友的背，試著將對方從惡夢中喚醒。

哭聲轉小，然後停止，精壯的身軀也不再顫抖，Tharn知道，室友已經醒了，而且下一秒。

「放開我你這個變態！」Tharn被奮力推開。  
「你才有問題吧！做了惡夢還哭成這樣，我好心把你叫醒，結果你這樣罵我！」Tharn並沒有期待自己馬上就會被原諒，但室友的反應還是讓幾倍感委屈。  
「我有叫你幫我嗎？蛤？就算我哭死你也不要碰我！你這個死同性戀！」

Type再次將自己退回那個防禦狀態，就像烏龜縮進自己的殼一樣，拒絕一切與外界的聯繫。  
Tharn雖然不悅，但也自知理虧，只好摸摸鼻子回到床上睡覺了。

睡著前，Tharn腦中想著的全是室友無助的樣子，他的心臟跟著發疼。

\---

插話：  
Klui：噓！安靜點，對面又在吵架了！上個禮拜不是還好好的嗎？這個禮拜又在吵些什麼啊？  
Seo：拜託你別再管別人家的事了好嗎，八卦。  
Klui：欸，這不是八卦，我只是在關心學弟！


	13. Chapter 13

森林與海 13

Tharn一如既往地早起，他下意識地看了隔壁床的室友一眼，對方看起來睡得很熟。  
還好沒做惡夢了。

Tharn想著對方昨天痛哭的模樣，輕聲地換好運動裝扮後，便靜靜地離開房間，以例行的晨跑開啟新的一天。  
他帶著歉意地買了室友喜歡的重口味料理，希望對方起床後會接受。  
Tharn忐忑不安地回到房間，他將早餐放在桌上，洗漱過後，若無其事地拿出鼓在室友耳旁敲打。

「咚…咚咚！咚…咚咚！咚…咚咚！」

室友無動於衷。  
於是Tharn再試了一次。

「咚咚咚！咚咚咚！咚咚咚！咚咚咚！」

正常來說，室友就算還沒醒，也會翻身、摀耳來表示抗議，但是今天卻沒有，Tharn伸手試著搖醒室友，一開始是輕輕地推，但室友還是沒有反應，隨著力道逐漸加重，室友才總算開了口。

他的聲音從棉被中微弱地傳出……  
「我今天不上課了…不要管我……」

也許對方昨晚真的沒睡好，也許對方只是藉口不想看到自己，不管如何，對方都這麼說了，Tharn要是再繼續糾纏，就是熱臉貼冷屁股了，所以他將東西整理了一下，留下室友一個人在房間後就出門上課了。

\---

Tharn今天一早有大一的通識課，他在大樓外碰巧看見TechNo，本來Tharn想走去打聲招呼的，但看見對方正在講電話的樣子，便只有微笑、揮手致意。  
沒想到TechNo看到Tharn後，連忙將電話掛斷，快步走向Tharn。

「早安啊。」Tharn禮貌性地問候。  
「嗯，早。欸Tharn，我問你，你今天早上出門的時候Type有沒有哪裡不對勁？剛剛我打電話提醒要他幫我帶球衣，結果他跟我說他身體不舒服，今天要翹課。」

他身體不舒服？  
Tharn回想今天早上，室友異常的表現，還有自己碰觸他肌膚時，那稍高的體溫，還有那一點精神也沒有的驅趕聲……  
Type真的生病了嗎？

「欸Tharn，他該不會是忘記幫我洗衣服，藉口不來上課吧？他真的生病了嗎？那件衣服我很喜歡欸！那天臭Type說忘記帶球衣，我才好心借給他……」

TechNo滔滔不絕地說著自己的委屈，但Tharn一句都沒有聽進去，他滿腦子都是室友昨晚難過的神情，還有今晨沒有力氣的聲音。  
Tharn看了眼TechNo手上提著的輕粥……

「這是要買給Type的對吧？我拿回去給他。」不等TechNo回答，Tharn就將早餐拿走，快步轉身走向宿舍。

「欸，等一下，那是我的早餐欸！」  
沒有球衣也沒了早餐的TechNo非常委屈，但眼看上課時間要到了，他只好趕快先去教室再說了。

\---

急忙趕回宿舍的Tharn在宿舍門口停下來，他試著平緩自己的呼吸，等到自己回到正常狀態時才悄悄地轉開門把。  
一進房間，他便連忙察看室友的狀態，而室友維持著自己出門前的姿勢，絲毫沒有起床的意思。  
Tharn將書包、早餐都放下，一著手摸著自己的額頭，另一隻手則用手背靠著室友的，藉此確認體溫。

嗯，的確比自己的燙。

他拿著水盆進浴室盛了些冷水，隨手拿了幾條自己剛曬好的毛巾將之浸濕，他還拉了自己的椅子到室友床邊，打算長期抗戰。  
他將一條毛巾擰乾，對摺後敷在室友微熱的額上；另一條毛巾則用來擦拭室友冒出的汗，以及昨晚的淚痕。  
Tharn想叫室友起床吃點東西、喝點水，讓身體有力氣與病毒對抗，但又怕對方會因為是「Tharn」而拒絕，所以作罷。  
Tharn什麼都不能做，只能默默地坐在床邊，看著對方睡著的臉，守著對方。

不知從何時開始，Type的眉頭慢慢地皺起，然後他的呼吸變得急促，接著他低聲地喊：「救我……誰來救救我……爸爸…你在哪裡……」

就像昨晚做惡夢時一樣。  
室友的手沒有目標地在空中無力揮動著，身體輾轉著，腳也不斷地來回弓起、放下，室友像是在掙扎著什麼，卻又無法掙脫。隨著夢囈聲漸大，室友的眼角溢出淚水，在眼尾積成淚滴，順著臉龐滑落。

Tharn很猶豫，他知道室友有多麼討厭自己，但他也看得出來室友有多麼地痛苦。

算了，打我、罵我、恨我、討厭我，都是人醒了之後再說。

Tharn下定決心後，他果斷地握起室友顫抖著的手，輕撫對方的頭髮，不停以輕柔而沉穩的聲音說著：「沒事的，我在這裡，我在這裡陪你。」

不曉得是不是Tharn的陪伴起了作用，或是室友的夢變得不那麼可怕，室友的狀態慢慢變得平穩，緊皺著的眉頭也漸漸鬆開，淚水也停止了，只剩左手仍然緊抓著Tharn厚實的手掌，雖然被抓得有點痛，而且無法活動，但Tharn並不介意，他用僅剩的大拇指來回撫著緊繃的對方，希望自己手心的溫熱能傳到對方手上。

\---

Type又看見12歲的自己了，他看著自己被欺負但又無力反擊的樣子，他很難過，他吼著、喊著，但面前就像有座透明的牆一樣，他無法走向前幫助12歲的自己，他在夢裡哭得跟那個12歲的自己一樣，即使自己已經長大了，卻依舊是那個無能為力的自己。  
然後某個瞬間，他感覺到一陣輕柔的風吹過自己，吹散壞人的身影，吹倒工廠的牆，吹走傷口上的血跡，而倒下的牆消失在地上，取而代之的是綠油的草地和茂密的森林，原本環繞著的哭泣聲，也變成鳥蟲的鳴叫。  
Type看見12歲站了起來，轉頭看像自己，然後揚起嘴角笑了，之後，小男孩一個人在原地踢起足球，玩得很開心，好像剛剛什麼都沒發生過似的。


	14. Chapter 14

森林與海 14

Type醒來時，房間裡沒有人，他看了眼時鐘，已經是傍晚時刻，床邊擺了張椅子，椅子上放了盆水和幾條毛巾，櫃子上有碗清粥，然後，也許是自己還沒睡醒的關係，房間裡都飄著淡淡的森林清香。  
依據種種跡象，Type雖然心有不甘，但仍猜想是室友照顧了自己一整天，有種輸了的感覺。

「可惡，人為什麼這麼好啊！」Type懊惱地捶了棉被一拳。

隨後，房門被打開，Type與進門的人四目相接，來者露出開心的表情。

「欸？你醒囉？哇，早知道我就不要翹足球練習了。」TechNo拎著一袋東西走到床前。  
TechNo把水盆搬到地上，順勢坐上椅子，自然地拿起枕邊的粥，舀了一匙，呈到Type嘴邊，一切動作一氣呵成，讓Type反而感到奇怪。

「吃啊！吃點粥再吃藥！不然你一整天都沒吃東西，直接吃藥，胃會受不了。」TechNo將湯匙往Type的嘴裡塞，一點都不溫柔。

為了保全自己的牙齒，Type接下了湯匙，吃了幾口粥，配了水吞了幾顆藥丸，然後躺回床上。

「就吃這麼一點啊？你還很不舒服是不是？臉色這麼難看。」TechNo將手心放在Type額頭上。  
「還好啊，感覺沒有燒了啊。」

不對，這手不一樣……這隻手比較小，皮膚也比較光滑……我記得那隻手比較大，動作也很溫柔……照顧我的人到底是誰？

「欸No，是你一直照顧我嗎？」  
被突如其來的直球擊中的TechNo乾笑了一聲，馬上回答：「當然是我啦，除了我還有誰？我可是翹了課，又翹了訓練，不顧一切地來照顧你呢！要好好感謝我啊知道嗎朋友。」

也是，除了No還會有誰？  
大概是自己睡糊塗了吧，連感覺都變得遲鈍了。

「嗯，之後再說啦，我想睡覺了。」

\---

從傍晚到Tharn練完樂團回到宿舍的期間，都是TechNo在照料著Type。  
當然，Tharn是知情的。  
傍晚時刻，Tharn看室友狀態好多了，便撥開緊握著自己的手，帶上錢包出門買藥。碰巧，他在樓梯見遇到TechNo帶著藥來探望室友，Tharn趁這個機會拜託了TechNo，請對方假裝成照顧室友的那個人，依室友恐同的程度來看，如果室友知道是自己幫他擦汗、換衣服的話，不曉得室友還會鬧多久……而現在，當務之急是讓室友病好。

「Tharn，我說你也真是個超級大好人欸！Type那個混蛋這樣每天跟你鬧，你還翹課照顧他，現在還顧慮他的心情，要我假裝，你人也好得太誇張了吧！」TechNo打趣地說。  
「畢竟他是我室友，要是他死在房間裡，我才真的困擾呢。」藉口。  
TechNo不打算拆穿Tharn，只是笑著說：「好好好，你說什麼就是什麼，好人卡室友。」

Tharn又吩咐了一些注意事項給TechNo，要他在自己練團的時候小心照顧室友。  
雖然TechNo是覺得有點太多了，又不是什麼大病，小心成這樣是演給誰看？  
但是好人卡室友想說就讓他說，自己也不一定要照做。  
臨走前，Tharn給了對方自己的電話，表示室友出狀況時，隨時都可以打電話。關於這個TechNo是非常欣然地接受了，Tharn有著混血兒的外表，五官深邃，濃眉大眼，皮膚白皙，身材高大，會很多樂器，人很溫柔又自律，這麼高品質的Alpha真的不多，也難怪學校開學不到2個月就成為風雲人物，而Tharn的電話號碼也成為許多人捧著鈔票想要買來的稀有寶物，很有價值的東西，當然要收下啊。

TechNo很喜歡朋友的室友，友情上的，謝謝。

\---

Tharn練團回來後，TechNo看Type睡得很熟，也沒有發燒、冒冷汗的症狀，便趕在宿舍門禁之前回家了。  
睡前，Tharn站在室友床邊，俯下身子，在對方額頭親親一吻。

「晚安，親愛的室友，做個好夢吧。」

\---

Type這天晚上睡得很好，但在半夢半醒之間，他彷彿又聞到那陣森林的氣息圍繞著自己，那感覺一閃即逝，Type試著起床，但是沉重的身體讓他動彈不得。

這應該是夢吧，他想。


	15. Chapter 15

森林與海 15

隔天一早，已經習慣早起的Tharn被生理時鐘叫醒，像是被制約了一樣，他醒來後便到室友的床察看他今天的狀況，確定一切正常後才出門運動。  
雖然今天是假日，但是Tharn已經跟家人約好今天會回家，所以沖澡過後，他便換上輕裝，準備出門。出門前，他打算將運動時買的早餐留在室友的床頭，那是一碗清淡的鹹粥，雖然一定不合室友口味，但是對生病的人來說是比較適合室的選擇。  
他將粥裝在碗中，端到床頭櫃放好。  
隨後Tharn彎腰摸了室友的額頭，想再次確認體溫。  
確定額頭的溫度正常後，他又分別摸了臉頰、脖子、耳朵，一方面是想多方確認，另一方面是室友的皮膚觸感很好。

也許Type自認裝得很好，但在Tharn靠近自己時，那股味道便讓他警惕了起來，隨著Tharn的手碰上自己的肌膚，他的雙頰開始燥熱，他又皺起了眉頭，無聲地抗議著、忍耐著，希望對方快點遠離自己。  
室友的這點小變化，Tharn當然看在眼裡。

Type原來已經醒了啊？裝睡的樣子也很可愛呢。

Tharn揚起嘴角，裝作沒事地挺起身，提起行李走到門邊。  
「醒了就快點去洗澡吧！還是你要我幫你擦澡？」Tharn倚著門框，笑瞇著眼地看著室友。

一動也不動。

「我今天要回家，今天會晚一點回來，趕快去洗澡吧你這個骯髒鬼。」  
Tharn丟下這句話後便離開房間了。

聽到上鎖聲以及越行越遠的腳步聲後，Type才總算撐開眼睛，他反覆摸著自己微微發燙的臉頰、耳朵，像是在確認著什麼。

不，我沒有臉紅，我沒有因為Tharn而害羞，這一切都是因為我還在發燒的關係，絕對不是因為Tharn！

\---

吃過早餐，洗過澡後，Type決定出門活動筋骨，自從生病之後就一直躺在床上，沒有出門、沒有運動，甚至沒有下床走動，全身筋骨都在抗議。  
Type傳了訊息要TechNo等等幫自己開門，沒錯，之前Type為了謝謝TechNo的照顧，曾經送了PS4的遊戲片給TechNo，現在Type打算去TechNo家幫他進行售後服務的遊戲測試，也就是原主人驗貨的時間。

Type到朋友家的時候，朋友早就開著門也熱好遊戲機等自己大駕光臨了。  
「就知道你被悶壞啦，都幫您準備好了Type大爺。」TechNo先是說些恭維的話來歡迎Type。  
隨後露出本性，推著Type進家門，並且說：「快點，我卡關了，幫我破一下！」

唉，誤交損友。

在TechNo遞遊戲手把給Type的同時，TechNo注意到朋友手中那一大袋的零食，於是問：「這什麼啊？你是要避難嗎？你家Tharn對你不好嗎？你離家出走嗎？」

聽著朋友滿嘴的胡言亂語，Type真想把他打得滿地找牙！  
冷靜，冷靜點，Type。要不是TechNo那樣悉心照顧自己，自己也不會好得這麼快，這點嘴賤就忍一下。

Type隨便扯了個假笑，然後將零食放到桌上。

「就是謝謝你在我生病的時候照顧我啦。」Type話說得很快，這種真性情的話果然還是不太適合自己，說起來有點害羞。  
「蛤？」可能因為說得太快了，所以TechNo沒聽清楚。

Type只好按耐住怒氣，咬牙切齒，一字一字地又說了一次。

「謝、謝、你、照、顧、我、啦。」  
這次TechNo才明白剛剛的一切都是朋友害羞的表現，坦率地接受了朋友的心意。

「小事啦！是說，你買這麼多給我，那你是要買多少給你室友啊？」TechNo問著。  
言者困惑，聽者更困惑了。

這干Tharn什麼事啊？

TechN看朋友滿臉問號的樣子，於是補充到：「你還不知道嗎？我只有去一下下而已，幾乎都是Tharn照顧你的啊！而且他還叫我不能說。」  
(呃……我們就先別理會TechNo小朋友不小心就說出來的這件事。)  
「你看啊，他還幫你買飯、擦澡、換衣服的，這種事我怎麼可能做得出來啊？要我幫你換衣服的話，我大概就直接讓你裸體躺在床上了，這樣簡單多了。」

Type什麼都說不出來。  
其實Type也有預感，自己隱約地知道是室友在照顧自己，那雙長著繭的手、溫柔地安撫、厚實的擁抱，還有那股森林的味道……  
再再的證據其實都說著Tharn才是那個照顧自己的人，只是Type一直用自己的偏見去忽視這個事實。

只因為Tharn是同性戀。  
只因為Tharn是同性戀，我就要對他的付出與善良視而不見嗎？  
只因為Tharn是同性戀嗎……


	16. Chapter 16

森林與海 16

Type在朋友家吃過晚餐才離開，再回宿舍前，他先到學校附近的超市買了些零食。  
在回到房間前，他被Champ叫住了。  
Champ也是足球隊的，球技還不錯，爆發力很好，大概跟他是肌肉型的Alpha也有關係。上次本來願意跟自己換房間的人也是Champ，不過後來自己不換了而已。

「聽No說你生病了，你現在還好嗎？」雖然Type不是球隊的一員，但是自己幾乎天天報到，生病這段期間，自己一聲不說的就消失了好幾天，也難怪Champ會擔心。  
「嗯，我好多了，謝啦，禮拜一再去踢球。」躺在床上好幾天了，Type感覺自己的身體真的很想念球場。  
「是說，我聽No說都是你室友照顧你的……我還是不太懂欸，他人這麼好的話你當初為什麼會想換宿舍啊？他有什麼怪僻嗎？」

面對朋友的疑問，Type吱吱嗚嗚地回答：「呃……沒有怪癖啦，他人很好，就是有些原因啦……」  
「什麼原因啊？我經過走廊的時候也常常聽見你們在吵架，如果人很好的話，為什麼每天吵架啊？而且一直吵架的話，那你為什麼不跟我換宿舍啊？」Champ一手插著腰，百思不得其解的樣子。

「就是他人太好了……唉，算了，反正就是有原因啦。」

就他是同性戀然後我討厭同性戀，雖然他人很好可是他是同性戀，本來想搬出去但是又不想輸給同性戀，硬撐著不搬出去可是這個同性戀人又太好讓自己很罪惡。  
就不要理我就好了！  
不要叫我起床，不要幫我買早餐，不要幫我一起洗衣服，不要幫我洗碗，不要幫我收衣服，不要在我生病的時候照顧我，不要在我哭的時候安慰我，不要在我做惡夢的時候叫醒我，不要在我害怕的時候抱緊我！  
可惡的死同性戀！

Type果斷地終止與Champ的對話，帶著滿腹的牢騷轉開房門的手把，然後他看到話題的主角微笑地看著自己。

真他媽的該死！不是說回家了會很晚回來嗎！宿舍牆那麼薄，他剛剛應該都聽到了，媽的幹！

「笑屁笑喔！」Type一進門就惡狠狠地瞪了室友一眼。  
但室友的反應像是把自己當小貓喵了一聲而已，「我牙齒白啊。」

算了，跟這傢伙鬥嘴只會沒完沒了，趕快把正事解決掉比較重要。

Type舉起手裡的那袋零食，拎著在室友面前晃，室友一臉疑惑地接下了。

「我聽No說了，這幾天都是你照顧我。」真是不坦率。  
Tharn看Type這個樣子，忍不住想欺負他的念頭：「所以你就買東西給我，要謝謝我是吧？」  
果不其然，Type又皺起了眉頭：「誰要謝謝你！我明明叫你不要多管閒事的！這個餅乾是因為我之前都偷吃你的餅乾，還你的。」

破綻百出的藉口。

不等Tharn回嘴，Type緊接著說：「看藥多少錢，我還你錢。」  
邊說著，Type邊掏出錢包，一副準備給錢的樣子。

「不用了，就用這個抵吧。」Tharn提起剛接下的零食袋示意。  
「那不一樣，那是要謝謝你的！」脫口而出。

話說出口才開始後悔的Type現在非常希望地上冒出一個地洞讓自己躲進去，或是當場咬舌自盡，這樣就不用承受接下來的屈辱了。

Tharn先是輕笑了一聲，然後說：「錢的話就不用了，改天幫我買個晚餐，還個人情就好。」

Type人生沒有這麼受挫過。如果室友直接把話說開來地笑自己還好一點，但是室友偏偏又在這種時候露出溫柔的那一面，不僅迴避掉自己剛才自爆的部分，連還人情的方法都想好了，直接送上台階讓自己下。  
拜託不要對我這麼好啊你這個死同性戀！


	17. Chapter 17

森林與海 17

在宿舍躺了好幾天，沒有出門上課，也沒有練球，缺乏運動的Type覺得全身不對勁，病一好就急著往足球隊跑。  
他一如往常地和大家一起練習，球隊的學長也體諒他生病，沒有對他前幾天的缺席而生氣，是說本來Type就沒有加入球隊，學長也沒辦法要求他就是了。  
Type也是位優秀的Alpha，有了他的加入，球隊的練習賽變得更有挑戰性，可以操作的戰術、技巧也更多，大家都很歡迎他的回歸，Type也踢得很過癮。

練習結束後，Type因為太餓了，打算先和TechNo一起吃晚餐，之後再回宿舍洗澡。  
他點了加辣的打拋豬蛋飯和汽水，TechNo則是點了一碗海鮮麵跟一杯奶茶，TechNo喜歡在運動後吃些田的，他覺得這能有助於自己恢復體力，讓他回到家後還有力氣讀書。關於這個論點，Type只能說，TechNo大概是會讓理論失去說服力的例子吧，看看他那華麗的成績單就知道了。

Type今晚的心情很好，因為自己久違地踢了足球，而運動會產生多巴胺和腦內啡，這些荷爾蒙會讓人感覺幸福。而且生病的那段期間，自己都是吃很清淡的食物，都怪那個多事的室友！食物就是要吃辣的才對味啊！叫南部人只吃輕粥，實在是太痛苦了！有運動，又有辣吃，自己好久沒有心靈如此滿足過了！果然人都是要失去了才懂得珍惜。

在我知道Tharn是同性戀之後，我的生活就充滿一堆狗屁倒灶的爛事。  
今天真的是這段時間以來的best day ever！

\---

長在玩遊戲的人應該都知道，不能亂立flag。  
立flag簡單來說就是指話說得太早，而事情的結果與原先的期望大相逕庭。  
Type就是亂立了flag。

\---

Type和朋友吃飽後，看餐廳人多，便趕緊收拾，以讓位給其他人。

「TechNo～～～噢，你吃完啦？本來姐還想要跟你一起吃飯的～～～」一位打扮得花枝招展的女生和他的朋友朝兩人走來。  
「好久不見了姐！抱歉啦姐，我們下次再約，現在餐廳人多，沒什麼位子，這個位子就讓給你們了，我跟我朋友先走。」TechNo自然地和來者打了招呼。

Type是個敏感的人，當這位姐在和朋友講話的時候，他能感受到對方的視線都盯在自己身上，他感覺自己像是被盯上的獵物一樣，平常時候，Type可能會很開心，但那是建立在「姐真的是姐的前提下」。  
那位姐雖然打扮得很漂亮，但還是遮不住天生的男性輪廓，聲線也比一般女生低沉，這正是Type最討厭的那種人，不男不女的同性戀。

「TechNo，姐平常這麼照顧你，你是不是該介紹一下你旁邊這個小帥哥給我們一下啊～～～」另一位穿著褲裝的學姐說話了。

TechNo看得出來Type並不願意與兩位學姊有更多的互動，但是人在江湖，基本的社交要有，總不能直接掉頭就走。

於是，TechNo打哈哈地說道：「他是我朋友啦，他比較害羞，姐矜持一點啦，不要嚇到他。」  
「唉呦，我這麼和善對不對，學弟叫什麼名字啊？讀什麼系？ig給追嗎？facebook叫什麼？身高多少？體重多少？喜歡的食物是什麼？冰淇淋？巧克力？棉花糖？我是人稱視傳系棉花糖姐姐，很甜的，學弟要不要吃一口？」學姊並沒有把TechNo的話當一回事，仍然以自己平常的風格向Type出擊。

Type不是個圓融的人，嘴賤又恐同，他很不擅長這種場面，於是決定趕快逃離現場。  
Type藉口自己有急事，和學姊們說了一聲便轉身要走，沒想到其中一位學姐的手腳更快，馬上拉住自己的手，不讓自己離開。

想必是慣犯。

「等一下嘛～～～姐不是壞人啦～～～」拉著手的學姐嬌嗔著。  
另一位學姐也趕忙附和：「我們其實是學校表特版的版主啦，我們專門分享一些學校帥哥的資訊，我們只是看學弟你很帥，想分享一下而已啦……」  
「學弟你這麼帥，po出去，一定一堆女生追著你跑，就讓我們拍張照就好，好不好哪～～～」學姊搖著Type的手央求著。

話都說成這樣了，Type也不好拒絕，而且學姐們又是TechNo的朋友，Type看在朋友的面子上，勉為其難地答應了。  
Type僵直地站著，看著鏡頭，露出尷尬的笑容。  
拍了幾張之後，掌鏡的學姐對照片的效果不是很滿意，所以指揮另一位去幫忙調整姿勢。

「嘴巴要笑，肩膀放輕鬆，抬頭挺胸一點……」學姊嘴巴忙著指導，手也順勢摸上Type的身體。

從臉開始，臉頰、嘴唇，一路滑過側頸摸到肩膀，學姐還藉口肌肉緊繃，幫Type按摩了幾下，之後那雙手滑到胸前，似有若無地在敏感點附近打轉。

TechNo從朋友越來越緊的眉頭看得出來對方的怒氣值，他也覺得學姐們今天做得有點太過份了，也許是因為Type都不講話的關係，他們以為Type是木訥，才刻意欺負他。

「姐，有拍到就好了，應該夠了啦，我朋友沒有想紅的意思，有拍到就好啦，不用多帥沒關係啦。」TechNo試著介入學姐與朋友的身體之間，幫忙阻擋那過於友善的鹹豬手。  
「學弟，你肌肉很不錯欸！穿足球衣，是校隊的嗎？有運動的身材就是不一樣欸～～～」學姊並沒有收到TechNo的警告訊號，雙手仍然在Type的身上游移，甚至大膽地捏上胸前的突起。  
「姐！夠了！」目睹一切的TechNo大聲地喝止對方的動作。

然而一切都已經太晚了。  
TechNo出聲後的下一秒，他看見學姐被粗魯地推開，踉蹌地跌坐在椅子上，一臉不可置信地看著Type。  
Type的拳頭緊握著，全身緊繃著，聲音微微顫抖著：「我警告你，不要用你的髒手碰我！你這個噁心的同性戀！是男的你就好是不是，你怎麼不去死一死啊人妖！」  
聽到這話，學姐覺得受到汙辱，也連忙回嘴：「怎樣？我就是人妖，我就是同性戀，你歧視啊？你對LGBTQ族群有意見是嗎？我告訴你，罵老師、罵學校、罵總統，就是不要罵我們LGBTQ，我很娘沒錯但我發瘋起來比女人都還可怕，我會讓你見識到我們同志圈的力量的！我們走著瞧，你這個自以為是的混蛋！」

烙下狠話後，兩位學姐頭也不回地踩著高跟鞋離開。  
TechNo則是抱著頭，揉著頭髮，仰望著天空無聲地吶喊。  
Type不發一語地拿起自己的包包，無視旁人的眼光，抬著頭、挺著胸、皺著眉地往餐廳門口走去。

就說不要太早立flag了。  
This is the worst day ever!


	18. Chapter 18

森林與海 18

「欸你有沒有聽說昨天有個Alpha在學校旁邊的餐廳那邊欺負其他性別啊？」  
「你說學校那個表特版那篇發文嗎？我有看到啊！超誇張的，都什麼年代了，還歧視同性戀欸！」  
「我朋友昨天也在現場，他說他本來要追上去維護正義、拔刀相助的，但是那個Alpha的氣味太強了，所有人都被壓在原地，無法動彈。」  
「真的假的？所以他用荷爾蒙把人壓制住，讓學姐們傻傻地站在原地給他罵喔？這也太機掰了吧！」  
「我室友跟他同個系的，說他平常講話就很難聽，應該本人就是這麼討人厭沒錯！」  
「我最討厭這種利用性別優勢欺負別人的人了！男Omega又怎樣？同性戀又怎樣？就不要讓我遇到他！」

TechNo打了個冷顫。  
他只是一如往常地到學校附近吃早餐，卻聽到隔壁桌的人高聲議論自己的朋友，還好對方不知道自己也算是當事人之一……  
不，不對，什麼表特版的發文？學姐們該不會發了什麼東西在網路上吧？  
TechNo趕緊拿起手機搜尋，果不其然，他看見朋友的照片被公布在網路上，只有眼睛的部分被打了一層薄博的馬賽克，甚至連科系、名字開頭都被迂迴地公開了。

完蛋了！

\---

Type今天早上是被朋友的電話叫醒的，聽完朋友說的話，他就睡不著了，趕緊打開臉書，確認朋友的話是否屬實。他緊盯著臉書的貼文和留言，一篇一篇地讀著，有點起床氣的他，一早被吵醒，臉色本來就不好，而文章裡被扭曲的事實，以及留言中的「聽說、好像」，這些荒謬、誇大、捏造的論述讓Type的臉色變得更加鐵青。

明明就是學姐們先騷擾我的！

Tharn運動完回到房間時被Type嚇了一跳，除了他很早起以外，還有因為Type的表情。  
Tharn以為室友又生病了，本來想過去摸摸額頭、關心他，但是Type渾身都散發著「生人勿近」的氣場，Tharn只好將早餐放在對方書桌上，遠遠地開口表達自己的擔心，然後被對方狠狠地回：「不干你的事，不要管我！」

Tharn是想說些什麼的，但今天還是先作罷吧，也許真的Type發生了很糟糕的事，這個時候和他吵架不是什麼明智的選擇。

\---

事情發生了就發生了，飯還是要吃，課還是得上，Type硬著頭皮將自起打理好，抓準時間，壓線進教室上課。  
從他離開房間的那一刻起，他不時地能感受到旁人的視線，特別是當他走在校園時，走經過一群一群坐著聊天的學生時，他能聽見人們議論著自己的聲音，想當然，幾乎都是負面的。這些人像是電視上的名嘴一樣，講得頭頭是道、口若懸河，好像他們真的認識Type很久了一樣，好像他們當時在現場一樣，好像他們有讀心術一樣。

當Type進到教室，免不了被同學們熱切的目光注視，有些同學是上前來關心，也有同學質問他為什麼這麼做，比較極端一點的是贊同他的惡言。

別說了，我自己也知道我說的話很糟。

Type無法向同學解釋，無法解釋自己為什麼恐同，無法辯護自己的言論，因為他說的話的確是刀刀刺在同性戀族群身上的，不管當時學姐們的行為是如何地無理，自己都不該說出那些話，況且現在的輿論都是責罵著自己，大家已經有先入為主的既定印象了，不管自己現在說什麼，都會被當成在狡辯。

就放著讓事情過去吧。  
總會過去的，就像以前一樣，大家總會忘記的。  
只有受傷的那個人才會一輩子帶著傷痕，對其他人來說，自己不過是茶餘飯後的八卦而已。  
就放著讓事情過去吧。


	19. Chapter 19

森林與海 19

自從學姐們的發文過後，已經過了一個禮拜。  
Type像是隻烏龜，把自己保護在龜殼裡，將自己鎖在只有自己的空間裡。他總是待在房間裡，通識課、選修課，通通翹課，幾堂還有缺席額度的必修課也翹了。當他出門時，他遲到、早退，他盡量避開與人們接觸的機會。  
他成天盯著手機螢幕看，有時候在看別人對他的評論，有時候是看球賽的轉播，又有的時候是玩遊戲。  
他的生活作息日夜顛倒，三餐也不正常。  
好幾天，Tharn幫忙買的早餐就從早上放到晚上，Type不只碰都沒碰，大概連看都沒看一眼；Tharn想勸室友吃飯，但是室友的態度非常惡劣，應該說，一如往常的惡劣，但罵人的聲音裡缺了一點活力，這也讓Tharn不忍心與他爭執。  
Tharn知道也許是室友還是討厭著自己的關係，所以打了電話，讓TechNo每天幫忙買晚餐、陪著吃飯，其實也是有點效果的，Type勉為其難地吃過了幾口，就幾口。  
如果TechNo有事，有時候會是球隊的Champ來，隔壁的Klui學長和Seo學場也常常敲門關心，不過Type還是將自己鎖在自己的世界裡，一聲不吭。

\---

這天晚上，TechNo帶了豬肉綠咖哩來，這是Type喜歡的料理之一，它十足的香氣總是讓人聞得垂涎三尺、食指大動，但是Type依舊是不為所動。

「Type！你不吃也不喝，課也不去上，問你話你又什麼都不說！我真的是不知道該怎麼幫你了！」TechNo看著如此頹喪的朋友，他很洩氣，更難過的是，對方明明這麼地難過，作為朋友的自己卻什麼忙都幫不上，只能眼睜睜地看著朋友深陷在痛苦的泥淖裡。

這一周的時間裡，TechNo試著去拜託當初的兩位學姊，希望對方刪文，但是學姐們的態度很強硬，除非Type道歉，不然不可能，想當然而，Type也是絕對不可能道歉的。  
因為聯絡不上Type，很多人都轉向TechNo來打探消息，TechNo不是不願意幫朋友澄清，但他也不知道自己到底能說到什麼程度，往往最後只能尷尬地笑著，然後謝謝對方的關心。  
TechNo在Tharn的電話之後，幾乎每餐都會帶飯到朋友的宿舍，如果自己沒時間，也會請幾個在宿舍的朋友幫忙，然而Type的態度讓TechNo覺得自己的所有付出都是徒勞無功，根本是熱臉貼冷屁股。

「算了，我不管你了！你愛吃不吃都隨便你！課也都不要去上！也都不要睡覺！你愛怎麼樣就怎麼樣，通通隨便你！」面對朋友如此冰冷的態度，TechNo也受不了了，將晚餐放在桌上，拎起書包便氣憤地離開房間。

\---

當Tharn練完樂團回到宿舍時，他先注意到綠咖哩的香氣，然後覺知到室友又沒吃飯的事實。

晚餐想必是TechNo帶來的，通常TechNo會把剩的晚餐冰到冰箱裡，但是今天這份晚餐完整地被留在桌上了，大概是連TechNo都勸不了頑固的室友了吧。

Tharn是個不喜歡爭執的人，但他很懷念室友大聲地罵自己「混蛋」的聲音；同樣很懷念的，還有室友賴床的早晨跟睡眼惺忪的樣態，那無防備的模樣。

Tharn不是Type，他可以揣測對方的想法，但永遠不可能知道對方正在經歷什麼樣的折磨，那種全世界都與你為敵的感覺，所有的人對對著自己指指點點的壓力，那種無處可逃的害怕，於是就將自己關起來的失望。

室友的鬍子長出來了，臉頰好像凹了一點，頭髮也因為長時間躺在床上而被壓出奇怪的造型，而常常皺著的眉頭像是被刻印在臉上一樣，沒有消過。

跟我吵架也好，捉弄我也好，罵我也沒關係，不要再這樣下去了，再這樣下去你會死的。

「Type，我幫你把咖哩加熱喔。」  
「Type，咖哩熱好了。」  
「Type，我把咖裡放在桌上喔。」  
「Type，我幫你拿到床頭櫃囉。」  
「Type，你要自己吃還是我餵？」  
「Type，這咖哩聞起來很香欸，還是我用嘴巴餵你？」

當Type感受到床的一角因為某人的體重而陷落，他翻了身，瞪著對方，不耐煩地說：「干你屁事啊，不要管我！」  
下一秒，他被對方緊抓著肩膀，壓在床板上。室友表情很激動，總是笑著的臉，也扭曲在一起，直視著自己的那對眼睛裡訴說著很多情緒，無法傳遞的情緒。

罵我吧，罵我不知好歹，反正我就是個人渣，我就是沒救了。你跟那些人都一樣，就罵我吧。討厭我的人那麼多，你還算是始祖了。

預想的斥責聲沒有出現，取而代之的，室友無力地將頭靠在著自己的肩膀，無措的聲音被悶在兩人的懷裡。

「我拜託你，吃點東西吧……」

也許是因為室友偏低的體溫，也許是因為自己真的餓了，也許是因為那淡淡的森林香氣，也許是因為堂堂一個Alpha竟然對自己示弱了……  
Type心軟了。  
他那高築在外的心牆被Tharn敲出了一道裂痕，他彷彿能聽到裂痕蔓延的破碎聲，喀拉喀拉地，配合著自己越加激動的心跳，在他的心裡轟轟作響。

「我知道你沒有錯，拜託你不要這樣對待自己……你不是寧願和同性戀住在一起也不認輸嗎？」因為對方沒有反抗，所以Tharn自認是被默許了，自顧自地說著。

「可是大家都說我錯了。」

Tharn並沒有想過室友會回答，所以當室友說話時，他驚訝地抬起頭。  
看著室友布著血絲的眼睛和憔悴的神情，Tharn心疼室友給自己的懲罰，也心疼室友所遭遇的一切。

「我問過TechNo了，我知道你沒錯，錯的是學姐，她們不該摸你。」Tharn的手撫上室友消瘦的臉頰，想藉此安慰對方。

「可是我不該說出那麼難聽的話。」

Tharn用著拇指摩娑著室友略為乾燥的肌膚，語氣平緩地說：「我不知道為什麼這麼討厭同性戀，但你一定有你的理由不是嗎？」

為什麼你這麼溫柔？為什麼你要這麼溫柔呢？你應該要是最討厭我的人啊！  
因為我恐同，我想了千方百計要把你趕出宿舍，把你整得很慘，現在正是你報仇的大好機會，為什麼要對我這麼溫柔？為什麼還在替我設想？  
我總是無禮地對待你的好意，你應該要向其他人一樣轉身離我遠去，為什麼你這麼溫柔？為什麼知道我帶著全身的刺卻仍然溫柔地擁抱我？

Type內心的高牆漸漸崩潰，Type看見陰暗的房間裡滲進了一絲光線，一塊一塊地，自己築起來的堡壘坍塌了，他已經無法再抵抗了，無法再抵抗這個男人的溫柔。

「你討厭同性戀的理由……你願意說的話，我會聽的。」


	20. Chapter 20

森林與海 20

Type沒有想過這個藏了6年的傷痕會是以這種方式展露在外人面前。  
他試著不讓情緒影響他說話的聲音，他開了口，將一直哽在喉嚨的話說了出來。  
他像旁觀者般地看著6年前的故事，然後述說著當時發生的事，就像是每次做的惡夢一樣，只是這次他旁邊有個人陪了……

他看見爸爸以前的員工，他看見那個員工帶著12歲的他往廢棄的工廠去，那名員工是個Beta，那時候他愛上了一個城市來的Alpha男子，但是最後求愛被拒絕。看著他工作時那失魂落魄的樣子，爸爸於心不忍還請他吃飯，想藉此鼓勵他，沒想到他最後竟然對自己做出那種事。  
Beta員工是當地人，手很靈巧，總是能就地取材做點小玩意給Type玩，工作閒暇之餘，員工還會跟Type一起踢球，Type跟這名員工曾經很親近過，曾經。  
因為對方失戀的關係，爸爸特地給他多一點假，讓他去散心、平復情緒，那天員工休假，他喝得醉醺醺地到民宿來，12歲的Type只知道這個人會跟自己玩，毫無戒心地便跟著員工走了，當時正是旺季，本來人手就吃緊了，爸爸還讓員工休假，所以更是忙不過來，完全沒有注意到那天的異狀。

「Type弟弟，我知道一個地方很大、很大，可以踢足球喔！要不要跟我去呢？」

員工帶著Type去到一個人跡罕至的廢墟，雖然Type覺得有點不對勁，但還是信任著員工，跟了過去，然後員工帶他到了一個房間內，員工將門鎖上，這時Type想離開，但是已經離不開了。  
員工緊抱著他，對他上下其手，儘管Type是個Alpha，即使Type奮力地掙扎，但他終究只是個12歲的孩子， 怎麼能比得上一個成年人的力氣呢？  
他的衣服被撕破，零落的布料散落在地上，對方很粗魯，只想著要他就範，他被壓在地上，地上的石子劃破他的背，手腕被抓出勒痕，他的雙腿被蠻力壓開，他的膝蓋撞上旁邊的雜物，刮出一條長長的傷痕，劃開的肌膚滲出了血，Type很痛，但是他無能為力，他使盡了所有力氣，但他終究是無能為力，只能看著一切發生。

Type以為自己已經長大了，已經可以勇敢地看向這段過去，但其實傷口一直都在，只是自己選擇忽視他而已。  
Tharn不發一語地聽著，在Type聲音開始顫抖，語帶哽咽的時候，Tharn只是抓著Type的手，用緊握著的手來告訴對方「我在這裡陪你」。  
當Type回想起當下的痛苦，而忍不住落淚時，Tharn用他帶繭的指腹抹去室友的淚水。  
當Type呼吸急促、激動到說不出話的時候，Tharn用他溫柔而強壯的雙臂環抱室友，輕拍著對方的背。

太溫柔了，為什麼這麼溫柔呢？

\---

那天晚上，Type在Tharn的懷裡哭到睡著，Tharn一直守在室友的身邊，沒有離去，而Type也久違地睡了個好覺。


	21. Chapter 21

森林與海 21

在Type跟室友袒露祕密後，他如釋重負。  
有個人一起分擔秘密的重量，有個人真的明白發生過什麼事，有個人好像真的懂自己，有個人允許自己軟弱。

好像我不是那個無所畏懼的Alpha也沒關係。

\---

事情也過了一個多禮拜了，Type開始去上一些系上的課，雖然還是翹了通識課，但總比之前行屍走肉的樣子好。  
雖然還是不喜歡在外面吃飯，但Type會主動請室友或是Champ幫忙帶飯回來，有空的話，TechNo也會一起在宿舍吃飯，一切都在往好的方向走著。

那天Type接到一通學校打來的電話，要他到學務處一趟。當初學姐們將抨擊發在表特版，觸及的人群還算小眾，雖然學生間口耳相傳，但不至於上升到學校層級，Type也打算讓事情隨時間過去。  
不過謠言越演越烈，而這本身就是個比較敏感的話題，所以學生會以及其他學生組織不得不介入，最後搞得學校都知道了。

雖然自己稱得上是理直氣壯，但還是不希望學校通知家裡的人啊……我不想要爸媽為了當年的事情感到愧疚。

\---

Type在約定的時間裡到學務處報到，聽說學姐們也被叫來了，不過是分開的面談，所以沒有見到面。  
面談時，老師並沒有指責Type的意思，問話的過程就是在釐清事件的原委與真相，這也讓Type感到安心，坦然地說出當天的一切。老師雖然未承諾些什麼，但能被人理解的感覺真的很好。

與老師談完，Type在學務處外傳訊息給TechNo，並等著他來接自己。  
朋友怕Type跟老師談完後會過於激動，然後跟個移動的人肉炸彈一樣四處惹事，所以就和Type約好在學務處外，談話結束後一起買飯回宿舍吃。

等著TechNo的時間，說長不長，說短不短，碰巧等到學姐們的面談時間。  
Type已經跟老師把話說清楚了，也不想再起爭執，所以選擇忽視學姐們；但是學姐反而被他這個態度給惹火，踩著跟鞋，主動上前來。

「學弟，你這什麼態度啊？事情搞到今天這樣，你就沒打算道歉嗎？」  
「對啊，搞得我們大家都要來學務處，你道個歉不就好了嗎？」另一位學姐附和著。  
Type低著頭打著字，頭也不抬地說：「那學姐們要不要先道歉？先是性騷擾，後來又未經許可散布個人資料，把事情鬧大的人不是妳們嗎？」

Type預想到自己的話一定會惹怒學姊，於是決定和朋友約另一個地方見面，話一說完，人轉身就走。  
學姐們的確被這些話刺激到了，瞪大著眼睛看著Type的背影，支支嗚嗚卻說不出什麼。  
Type沒想到自己轉身之後會看到Tharn，他手上拿著一疊資料，想必是碰巧來學務處跑腿的，怎麼這麼剛好，就讓他撞見了自己吵架的場景……

「學姐們，我有話想跟您們談談，不曉得學姐們有沒有一點時間呢？」Tharn的話一出，這下子換Type瞪大了眼睛。

這傢伙是有病是不是？把我害成這樣的就是這兩個人啊！是有什麼好談的？  
等等，Tharn也是同性戀，可惡！他們同性戀陣線一定是站在一起的我怎麼會忘記！  
該死，這傢伙該不會要把我小時候的事說出去吧！

Type帶著滿腔怒火，不發一語地離開現場。

\---

這是一頓安靜的晚餐，Type滿腦子想的都是室友跟學姐們的對話，完全忘記一起吃飯的朋友，TechNo也見怪不怪了，自顧自地滑著手機。  
他隨意地滑著臉書，按著他廉價的讚，他看著一篇一篇的放閃文、文青圖、花癡文、廣告、正妹圖……在大量圖文淹沒的貼文中，一篇滿是文字的貼文在他眼睛一閃而過，什麼年頭了，發文不附圖，誰要看啊？  
但是他越想越不對，又滑上去看。

「Type！Type！Type！」仔細讀過文字後，TechNo激動地叫著朋友的名字。  
Type不耐煩地回應他：「怎樣啦？」  
TechNo趕緊將手機推到朋友面前，讓他自己閱讀那篇內容。

那是表特版版主們的道歉文，學姐們為了自己當初不成熟的舉動道歉，也呼籲大家停止肉搜Type。  
Type想著學姐們下午那氣焰高昂的嘴臉，這突如其來的轉變也太奇怪了！後來Type又想到自己臨走前，室友的出現，還有學姐們看著Tharn的表情，他猜想，這一切都是那個該死的甲室友的關係。


	22. Chapter 22

森林與海22

Tharn一回到宿舍，就被室友惡言相向。

「你今天下午到底跟學姊們說了什麼？」Type咬牙切齒地擠出這些字。  
「你該不會把我小時候的事情跟他們說了吧？」不待對方回答，Type又丟出一個臆測。  
「你們這些該死的同性戀，早就知道你們不是什麼好東西！」Tharn什麼都沒說，Type就自問自答地得出結論。當然，Type的猜想完全不是事實。

Tharn不喜歡室友什麼都可以扯到同性戀，明明今天自己幫助了他，被誤會就算了，而且又扯到了同性戀，雖然知道室友恐同的緣故，但是自己還是覺得很不舒服。

「Type，你可以好好講話嗎？你嘴巴就是這麼壞，才會搞出這一連串的事情。」Tharn忍不住回嘴。  
Type也不甘示弱地反擊：「對，我嘴巴壞，但總比你這個嘴巴鬆的人好！」

Tharn覺得自己一定是生病了，他懷念這樣的場景，和室友的爭執不休，那一來一往的鬥嘴，他喜歡室友氣到微微嘟起嘴的時候。

「誰說我把你的秘密說出去的？你不要總是用你的想法看世界好嗎？」Tharn把書包卸在書桌旁，坐在自己床上，看著室友的背影。  
Tharn的位置迫使Type轉身說話：「那你到底說了什麼？」  
學姐們的態度就像是天塌下來都不願意認錯一樣，然而，Tharn跟她們聊過後，學姐不只撤文，還道歉了！到底是用了什麼巫術！  
Tharn想了一下，笑著說：「你想知道嗎？」「嗯。」Type從喉間發出了聲濁音，表明了自己的意願。  
難得佔上風的Tharn並不想那麼簡單地說出答案，於是他說：「那你親我一下我再告訴你。」

這句話成功地激起Type的戰鬥力，Type隨手就將抱著的靠枕砸向發語人。

「不說就不說，去死啦幹！」

Tharn輕鬆地接住迎面來的抱枕，笑盈盈地說：「開玩笑的，幹嘛那麼生氣。」  
都住在一起一段時間了，Type早就明白室友喜歡開這種惡劣的玩笑了，但還是忍不住要給對方一點教訓。

Type瞪著室友，一句話都不說，用行動表明自己的態度：我不是在跟你開玩笑。  
Tharn也收起打鬧的模樣，認真地說了：「我跟學姐們說……我跟她們說…我說，我喜歡你。」

話一說完，Type馬上找身旁的東西，準備再次丟向室友。  
這一點都不好笑。

察覺Type的反應，Tharn緊接著說：「我沒有在開玩笑，我真的這麼跟她們說。」

Type按耐住怒氣，勉強接受「這是真的」的論點，他問：「就算是真的，這跟她們道歉有什麼關係啊？」  
Tharn雙手撐著床，歪著頭說：「就……我求學姐她們刪文，因為我不忍心看到我喜歡的人這麼痛苦啊。」  
「這樣就有效了？」Type的內心還是充滿困惑。  
Tharn接著回答：「我還有說，你會恐同都是因為我的關係，我沒經過你同意就摸你、親你、還幫你打手槍，所以學姐摸你的時候，你才會那麼激動。」  
預知到室友可能的暴怒，Tharn趕緊補充：「我沒有說出細節啦，我只說我碰你而已！」

Type看著對方急著解釋的樣子，也自覺自己平常暴怒的行為在對方心中產生了多大的影響。  
「嗯，我姑且相信你。」他軟化自己的態度，但還不夠坦率到能馬上道謝。

結束這個話題後，Type打算繼續做報告，所以轉身面向電腦。

Tharn盯著室友的背影，抱著被當作武器的抱枕，Tharn陷入自己的回憶中，他想著這些日子相處的點點滴滴，對方的笑容、對方的怒顏，開心的時候、脆弱的時候，彆扭著道謝的樣子，還有自己因為對方而做的所有改變……

我是真的喜歡你。  
這不是為了勸學姊刪文而編出的謊話。

「Type。」Tharn出聲叫了室友的名字，讓對方再次轉向自己。  
「又怎樣了？」

Tharn直視著室友的眼睛，語氣溫柔地說：「我跟學姊說我喜歡你，這是真的。」  
Type聽完室友的話，慌張地轉回螢幕前。

看著室友發紅的耳朵以及動搖的背影，Tharn靠著枕頭，戴上耳機，他決定聽一首情歌來搭配自己現在的心情。


End file.
